Let The Light Bring You Home
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: BADBOY!BLAINE. Kurt knew Blaine Anderson was trouble. But there's a whole lot more to the story then he thought. KLAINE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, guys! So this is my very first Klaine fanfiction. I wanted to write one for a long time but I was really scared to mess it up! I still am, to be completely honest! ;-)  
>It's slightly AU and badboy!Blaine. Because no one can resist Darren Criss in a leather jacket... ;-)<br>Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything about Glee and stuff.. Do you really think Darren Criss would still be wearing a bow tie if I did! Well, maybe JUST a bow tie...  
>*cough* Yes... so.. ENJOY! :-)<strong>

Kurt groaned as his back collided with his locker. 'Watch it, faggot,' he heard Dave Karofsky say. He ignored the jock, lifted his bag on his shoulder and continued walking.  
>He hated this. He hated the fear when he walked down the halls. He hated the name calling, the locker shoving and the slushie facials. He couldn't tell his father, though. He might give Burt Hummel another heart attack and he cared way too much about his dad to let that happen. He was all Kurt had.<br>That wasn't completely true, though. He had the Glee club and his friends in it. He had his step brother Finn, who tried to protect him from the football team the best he could. He had Carole, his step mother, who crushed every 'Disney step mother' image with her loving smile. Yes, he is going to be fine. He is going to graduate, go to NYADA, meet the man of his dreams and live happily ever after.  
>As he walked into English class he found the classroom almost empty. He grabbed the books from his bag and sat down on his usual seat in the back, while his classmates arrived. His teacher came in last, put his briefcase on his desk and turned to the class.<p>

'Hello, guys. Today-' He stopped talking and turned his attention to the doorway. Kurt looked up.  
>A short, slender boy was leaning against the doorframe, his dark curls falling in his eyes, a leather jacket showing off his broad shoulders and his dark jeans skinny. Too skinny...<br>Kurt found himself unable to look away, his eyes trained on the boy's lower half as he walked into the classroom to the teacher.  
>'I'm new,' he heard him say and <em>oh my god<em>, his voice was the definition of sexy.  
>'Yes,' the teacher said, still staring at the new boy, frowning. 'What is your name?'<br>'Blaine Anderson,' he replied, lazily looking around in the classroom, barely paying attention to the teacher, who was looking through a couple of papers on his desk and then pointed at the empty seat next to Kurt.  
>'You can sit over there, mr Anderson,' he said and Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt for the first time. A smirk appeared on his face. He walked over, dropped his bag on the floor and sunk down next to Kurt, who tried to avoid the smaller boy's intense gaze.<p>

'Hey, babe,' he heard Blaine say as the teacher continued his class. Kurt looked up. Blaine was staring at him, the smirk still on his face and his hazel eyes a little dark. His beautiful hazel eyes...  
>'Hey,' he breathed back, causing Blaine's smirk to grow even wider.<br>'Were you checking me out?' Blaine raised his pierced eyebrow, his tone amused.  
>'No,' Kurt said, a lot more confident then he felt. Blaine chuckled,<br>'Aw, I don't mind, babe,' he said. 'You're hot, you can be a good fuck.' Kurt blushed furiously.  
>'Shut the hell up, Anderson.' The shorter boy just winked, put a finger on his lips to silence Kurt and pointed at the teacher. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away.<br>He could feel Blaine's eyes on him but choose to ignore it. He hated the badboy act. The stupid eyebrow piercing, the hideous leather jacket and the aweful teasing. _Because that's what he did_, thought Kurt. _Blaine Anderson is another straight asshole who thinks it's funny to tease the gay kid_.  
>As soon as the bell rang he threw his books into his bag and walked out, not looking back. He almost ran down the hall and didn't slow down until he turned the corner. He stopped and took deep breaths to calm himself. Suddenly he felt a strong arm around his shoulder and panicked.<br>'Calm down, gorgeous,' he heard the now familiar voice whisper in his ear. He spun around, placed his hands on the toned chest and pushed him hard. Blaine collided with the wall behind him and clutched his torso, gasping for breath.  
>'Shit,' Kurt hissed, eyes wide in shock. 'Shit, Blaine, I'm sorry! Are you okay?'<br>He took a step towards the pained boy and suddenly saw panick flash in the hazel eyes. Blaine stepped away from the wall, glaring at Kurt and walked off, his shoulder smashing into Kurt's in the proces.  
>He watched Blaine walk off and sighed. This is not good.<p>

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this! I've got the next chapter ready so I'll update soon enough! :-)  
>The fiction is named after the Creed song 'Away In Silence', you'll find out why in a later chapter!<br>Follow me on twitter (elisahpfreak) and please, please, please review! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter! I've already have up to chapter 8 written so I'm going to update every Tuesday and Saturday! This one is a little late though, because there's a lot going on in my life.  
>I hope you enjoy this! BTW, follow me on Twitter! I'm elisahpfreak.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Glee and Klaine and stuff... If I did, I would have made a spin-off after Kurt's transfer and it'd be like CP Coulter's Dalton and- Oh, never mind...  
><strong>

Blaine seemed to be in every class Kurt was in, but didn't bother him anymore. He avoided Kurt's eyes and sat on the other side of the classroom. He wasn't so kind to his classmates and teacher though. He kept randomly walking out of class in the middle of the teacher's speech and he'd make rude comments to them or the other students. In French he kept kicking the back of Puck's chair who was obviously very annoyed. When he finally snapped, turned around and yelled: 'What the fuck is your problem?' Blaine just smirked and Puck was shocked.  
>'Anderson, what the hell are you doing here,' he asked, and indentical smirk breaking out on his face.<br>'Why, hello there, Puckerman,' Blaine replied. 'I could ask you the same.'  
>'Finally out of juvie, eh?' <em>Juvie<em>, Kurt thought, _what did he do to get him in there?_ Blaine chuckled loudly when he noticed the teacher was getting annoyed by them.  
>'Yeah, fucked every boy in there so I had to go looking for some fresh meat,' the curly haired badboy said, winking at Kurt. Kurt was shocked but Puck even more.<br>'Kurt?' he hissed at Blaine. 'Seriously, Anderson! Stay away from him, he's a good guy.' Blaine opened his mouth to reply but then the teacher stood up.  
>'Puckerman, Anderson, go see the principal, now!' Puck and Blaine grinned at each other, grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom. Kurt, who sat close to the teacher, heard Blaine hiss '<em>whore<em>' when they passed here but if she heard it she choose to ignore it. After the boy's slammed the door behind them and the teacher sighed, carrying on with her class.

Mercedes had her arm hooked in Kurt's as they walked to the cafeteria. She kept asking him about Blaine but it wasn't till after he snapped at her, she decided to drop the subject. He wanted to stay away from the boy, have nothing to do with him. That turned out to be a lot harder then he'd expected.  
>Blaine was walking in the opposite direction, winking at Kurt as he passed him. Unfortunatly Dave Karofsky choose exactly that moment to walk passed Kurt and Mercedes as well. He saw Blaine wink and slammed him into the locker.<br>'Stupid fag,' he shouted and he smirked at his friends. Suddenly Kurt was being knocked sideways by a furious looking Blaine. He grabbed Karofsky, turned him around and started punching his face.  
>Mercedes screamed and the other jocks tried to pull Blaine of their friend.<br>'Holy crap,' Kurt hissed and he saw Blaine stiffen at his words. He hesitated a short moment but it was enough for the jocks to grab Blaine and throw him on the floor. He saw Blaine clutching his ribs again, gasping and Kurt did somthing he never thought he'd have to courage to do. He saw the jocks walking to Blaine, clearly ready to beat this living crap out of him, but Kurt stepped in front of him.  
>'Just piss off, neaderthals!' he heard himself say and Mercedes gasped. The jock right in front of him, Azimio, was about to yell or something but Karofsky put a hand on his shoulder.<br>'We'll get these fags later,' he said, his voice a little weak and his nose clearly broken. Azimio just shrugged and him and the other jocks walked off. Kurt turned around and kneeled down next to Blaine, who was now sitting on the floor, still clutching his ribs.  
>'Do you have any broken ribs, or something,' Kurt asked quietly, scared of touching the boy.<br>'I think so,' Blaine replied, standing up. 'Or bruised pretty badly, at least. Thank you.' Kurt looked surprised.  
>'What are you thanking me for?' Blaine chuckled slightly, stumbling to Kurt and putting his hands on his shoulder to steady himself.<br>'For standing up for me against these homophobic assholes,' he said and just like that his smirk reappeared and he leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear. 'Would you like me to repay you with a nice blow job, or something of that matter, babe?' Kurt sighed and shrugged Blaine's hands of his shoulders. He almost seemed decent for a moment. It was too good to be true anyway.  
>'Whatever,' he snapped and turned to walk away when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.<br>'Thank you,' he heard Blaine whisper, his voice kinder and softer then ever and before Kurt realised what was happening, the hand had disappeared and he saw a head of dark curls turn the corner.  
>'What the hell just happened,' he heard Mercedes say, putting his exact thoughts to words.<p>

**A/N So, hope you liked it! I know it's a bit short but the next chapter is going to be longer and have a lot of angst! ;-)  
>Please, drop a review if you can and follow me on Twitter: elisahpfreak! <strong>

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello, guys! I did everything to get this up today, so I hope you're happy with it! The plot gets a little twist and it's a little longer than the chapters before this! ;-)  
>Oh, btw, in this fic, Blaine lives in Lima! Sorry, worked better for the story! ;-)<strong>

When Kurt walked into English class the next week Blaine was already sitting in his usual seat next to Kurt's. When he walked past him he could smell smoke hanging around the curly haired boy. He snorted and sat down on his chair. The teacher walked in.  
>'Okay, guys,' he said cheerfully and Kurt saw Blaine roll his eyes at the mans enthusiasm. 'The plan for this week is to partner up with the person sitting next to you and write an essay about this book.' He started handing out copies of a book but Kurt wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were wide and he looked at Blaine, shocked. The other boy was staring back with a huge smirk on his face.<br>'Well, gorgeous. Looks like we're going to spend some time together.' Kurt sighed and shoved his chair to sit closer to Blaine.  
>'Okay, listen up, Anderson,' he said and Blaine's smirk grew even wider. 'We're going to do this project together. I don't want to be doing all the work for your lazy ass and-'<br>'Who says I'm gonna let you do all the work,' Blaine snapped and he sounded... _offended_. 'I actually care about my education, Hummel.' Kurt frowned and stared at Blaine who wasn't smirking anymore.  
>'I'm sorry,' Kurt said. 'I just-'<br>'Okay,' Blaine cut him off and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his bag. 'This is my number, Hummel. Text me so I have yours and we can meet up this weekend to work on the essay.' He scribbled a number on the paper and shoved it into the pocket of Kurt's skinny jeans, causing him to shiver slightly. The smirk reappeared. 'Of course you can always text me to work on another project, if you know what I mean.' He winked as the bell rang. 'See ya, babe.' 

On Friday evening he sent a text to Blaine but didn't even bother to save the number in his phone. He would finish this essay and resume his original idea of avoiding the badboy the best he could.  
>He decided that he should go to bed early. This week had been eventful and he could barely make it through Friday Night Family Dinner without falling asleep. So around 9:30 he went to his room, did his usual skin routines and dropped down on the bed, exhausted. He passed out as soon as he closed his eyes.<br>In the middle of the night he woke up. His alarm clock read 1:05 and he wondered what caused his to wake up. But then he heard a buzzing noise close to his ear and he felt his phone vibrating next to his pillow. He grabbed it and looked at the screen. No caller ID... Kurt frowned. Who would call him at this hour? He decided there was only one way to find out and picked up.  
>'Hello?' There was no reply. 'Hello? Is somebody there?'<br>'Kurt?' It was Blaine.  
>'Why are you calling me, Anderson? I'm so sick of you! It's 1 in the morning and I-' His rant was cut off by a heartwrecking sob from the other boy.<br>'Blaine? Are you- Are you crying?'  
>'I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have called you. Just forget it. I'll just-'<br>'No! Don't you dare hang up on me, Anderson!' The sobbing continued and Kurt was trying to clear his mind. He had to help him. 'Blaine, where are you?'  
>'I d-d-don't k-know... I-I just ran...' Kurt frowned.<br>'Okay, calm down. Look around you and tell me what you see.' The sobs stopped and Blaine was taking deep shivering breaths.  
>'There are tree's and ehm... <em>God<em>... I think I'm sitting in front of a park..' Kurt stood up and got dressed. There was only one park in Lima and it was just around the block.  
>'Okay, Blaine. Stay where you are, I'll be there in a bit.'<br>'Kurt! Please, don't hang up! Please, Kurt, _please_!' Blaine sound hysterical and the sobbing started again. Kurt was scared. There was something _terribly_ wrong here.  
>'I won't, Blaine. I promise.' With the phone still pressed to his ear he ran downstairs, past Finns room where he lay snoring and muttering loudly something about Rachels hair, past the living room where Burt and Carole were watching a movie. He sneaked out of the house unnoticed and started running to the park. When he arrived there he saw a figure sitting on the sidewalk, a phone clutched in his hand and his whole body trembling.<br>'Blaine,' Kurt whispered and he looked up. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. Blaine's face was covered in bruises and there was blood trickling from his nose and mouth. His clothes were also covered in blood and torn at some parts. At the sight of Kurt he started crying.  
>'Oh, <em>Blaine<em>,' Kurt sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him softly, not knowing all his injuries and not wanting to hurt him even more. _What could have happened_, Kurt thought. _Did he get into a fight, or something? But why would he have called me?_  
>'Please, tell me what happened.'<br>'I can't,' Blaine whispered. 'They throw me out and he'll hurt her. I can't let that happen, Kurt, not again! I can't-'  
>'Shh,' Kurt said. 'Shh, we won't let him, Blaine. I promise. He won't hurt her.' He didn't know what he said and he knew he shouldn't make promises that he might not be able to live up to but he <em>had<em> to help the broken boy in his arms. Blaine relaxed a litte and put his head on Kurt's chest.  
>'My dad,' he heard him whisper. 'My dad did this to me.'<p>

**A/N Oh, angsty! ;-) I hope I can update next Tuesday but I'm not sure... You see, my grandma died yesterday, so I must ask for your patience and I promise I'll update as soon as I can! 3  
>BTW, follow me on Twitter: elisahpfreak! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey, guys! I'm so terribly sorry I didn't update sooner!  
>Anyway, instead of trying to come up with proper excuses, I'll just hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote it with the Glee version of Somebody That I Used To Know on repeat. OH, THE BLANGST! My litte baby boy looks so saaad! T_T<br>OH! I wanted to give a small mention to my dear friends Manon, Jodie (**_**I'maGleekBaby**_**), Denise (**_**TransformersGleek56**_**), Michelle and Tessa. Simply because they're so dear to me! 3  
>Follow me on Twitter (elisahpfreak)!<br>Enjoy! 3**

To say Kurt was shocked was a bit of an understatement. He didn't understand how anybody could do something like this to another person, leave alone a father to his own son. He knew he should count himself really lucky with a dad as loving and accepting as Burt was because he knew for sure that whatever he did, his dad would never do anything to hurt him. He remembered clearly how his dad had reacted when he told him about the bullying. But here he was, his arms wrapped around _Blaine Anderson_, the arrogant 'bad boy', who just told him it was his dad who inflicked all these injuries.  
>'Why?' Kurt whispered, more to himself then anything. Blaine pulled away though, and embraced his own body, not meeting the blue eyes.<br>'Because I'm a _disgusting_, _disappointing_ _faggot_,' he spat and then chuckled, no trace of humor in his voice. 'Or so he says. Not like it's too far from the truth...'  
>'Don't you dare think that, Anderson!' The curly haired boy looked up, his eyes filled with fresh tears.<br>'It _is_ true, Kurt,' he said softly. 'Even you think so.'  
>'Why would I think you're a 'disgusting faggot' when I'm gay myself,' Kurt wondered out loud. Blaine let out a small hiccup that sound a lot like a chuckle.<br>'I mean that you think I'm a slut.' Kurt sighed and pulled the boy back against his chest. 'You hate me, Kurt.'  
>'No, I don't,' Kurt said sincerely into the dark curls. 'I just think you can be a little too cocky sometimes.' He felt Blaine smile into his chest and then shiver.<br>'You're cold, aren't you?' He nodded in respons. 'Come on, I'll take you home.' Kurt immediatly realised how stupid he was as Blaine jumped up and back away from him, his face twisted in pain.  
>'No, no, <em>no<em>! Please, no! Katy is save, she isn't home and I think he's still drunk and mad and... _Please_, don't make me, Kurt!' Kurt also jumped up and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder to calm the panicking boy.  
>'Shh, honey, don't worry! I meant my home.' Blaine relaxed under the soft touch but frowned slightly.<br>'Would you- Would you really l-let me s-s-stay in your house?' He shivered again and looked so _small_.  
>'Of course! You need my help right now and I will give it to you! I'm not going to let you sleep outside!' Blaine shrugged.<br>'Wouldn't be the first time.' Now Kurt was the one to frown, but he choose not to respond. Instead he walked over to the shivering boy who was wavering on his feet and place an arm around his middle. He softly pulled him closer and Blaine put his head back on Kurt's chest.  
>'It's okay, honey,' Kurt said softly. 'Come on, my house is just around the corner. I'll support you.' The two boys started stumbling down the street, Kurt bending over a little at the amound of weight Blaine put on his body.<br>'You called me 'honey',' Blaine suddenly said, amusement clear in his voice. 'Twice.'  
>'And... our cocky Blaine is back,' said Kurt, sighing dramatically, but just as amused.<br>'You love it though.' Kurt rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject as they stumbled on.  
>'Who's Katy?' Kurt remembered Blaine saying that name when he panicked, saying something about her being save. 'Is that your mom?' There was a long silence. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-'<br>'No, it's okay,' Blaine said and Kurt could hear his voice tremble, like he was trying to hold a lot of emotions back. 'Katy's my two years younger sister. My mum died two years ago. My dad got depressed and started drinking and... Well, he's a pretty abusive drunk...' He sighed. 'Katy's practically the reason I'm still in this shithole, or alive for that matter. I want her to be save, I can't have my father hurt her. But he wouldn't because he had me: his pathetic gay son. But that's why I'm staying around.. I'm not sure what he'll do when I'm _not_ around.' His voice cracked slightly and Kurt tightened his embrace. They walked to the front door of the Hudmel's residence and he pushed the door open, dragging Blaine inside.  
>'Dad,' he called. 'Carole!' Blaine suddenly smacked a hand over his mouth and he gasped.<br>'Shut up! They'll know I'm here!'  
>'That's kind of the idea, Blaine,' Kurt snapped after pushing away the hand covering his mouth.<br>'What is it, kiddo?' Burt and Carole came running into the dark hallway and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the two figures, both slightly bend over. 'Kurt? Who is this?'  
>'This is Blaine, dad,' Kurt said. 'Blaine Anderson.' He suddenly felt Blaine trying to wiggle out of his arms and tightened his grip.<br>'Jesus, Kurt. I know you're probably desperate for a good fuck, but you should let me go now!' Burt stiffened at the words but Kurt only pulled Blaine back to his chest.  
>'What did you say, kid?' Burt said dangerously, stepping toward Blaine, who grabbed Kurt's hands and started to tremble. It didn't take him long to figure out why.<br>'Dad,' he said softly. 'Please, take a step back.' Kurt just knew his dad was frowning, even in the dark hallway.  
>'Why would I?'<br>'Just back the FUCK off!' Blaine yelled and after that he burried his head in Kurt's chest, shacking. Kurt knew he was waiting for a blow to the head or something, one that, of course, would never come. Instead Burt took a step back and stared at the dark feature of his son.  
>'Blaine, honey,' Kurt mummered into the dark curls. 'This is my dad and my step-mom. They mean no harm, I promise.' Blaine stopped shacking, but kept his head burried in Kurt's shirt. He turned to Carole.<br>'You might want to look after his injuries.' He could practically hear Carole frown as she spoke.  
>'What injuries?'<br>'Dad, will you get the lights for me, please?' Burt switched the lights on and all the three Hummels gasped. Blaine's cuts, bruises and dried blood looked far worse in the bright light then they had looked in the vague street light and even then they'd looked horrible.  
>Blaine closed his eyes at the bright light and groaned, placing his fingers on his temples.<br>'Are you okay,' Kurt asked straight away. Blaine nodded.  
>'Yeah, just a bit of a head ache,' he mummered. 'I'm just really tired.'<br>'We should get you in bed,' Kurt said and then turned to his parents slightly nervous. 'If you're okay with that, of course.'  
>'No,' Carole said firmly, causing Burt and Kurt to stare at her with wide eyes. 'I mean, it's fine if he stays but we should get him to the hospital first!'<br>Blaine stiffened and his eyes filled with panick again.  
>'No, I can't! I'm sorry, mrs Hummel! I can't go to the hospital. <em>Please<em>, don't make me!' Kurt could see Carole's heart break at the sight of the pleading boy.  
>'Carole, you're a nurse,' he said. 'Can't you take care of him?' Carole's eyes widened.<br>'I couldn't- I can't just- He needs x-rays and-'  
>'<em>Please<em>!' Blaine was crying now, his eyes wide and begging for Carole to give in. She did.  
>Softly wrapping and arm around his waist she pulled him away from Kurt.<br>'Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you upstairs to Kurt's room.' Blaine nodded but didn't loose his grip on Kurt's hand. 'Sweetheart, I need you to let go of Kurt-'  
>'No, it's okay.' Kurt gave Carole a reassuring smile and then turned to Blaine. 'Come on, honey. Let's get you in bed.'<br>When they finally arrived in the room and Carole had put some blankets on the couch in Kurt's bedroom and left, Blaine chuckled. Kurt looked up, surprised.  
>'You keep calling me 'honey',' he simply said, after studying his expression. Kurt laughed too, but didn't reply until Blaine started walking towards the cough.<br>'Oh, no,' Kurt said, holding him back. 'Don't even think about it, Anderson! You're lying in the bed tonight!' He expected another cocky comment about Kurt joining him in bed, or something Blaine-ish, but instead the curly haired boy took his hands in his own.  
>'Thank you,' he said sincerely and let go. Kurt watched as he laid down on the bed and almost immediatly fell asleep.<br>_Well_, he thought, _this is what you call unexpected_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey, guys! Here's the chapter!  
>I hope you enjoy it! :-)<br>Follow me on Twitter: elisahpfreak**

* * *

><p> 'No, NO! Stop! Please, dad, I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I screwed up! I'm sorry, stop!Please, stop! DON'T HURT HER! NO! NO!'<br>Kurt sat up in his bed. Blaine's horrible screams woke him up. The alarm clock read 7:54. He stepped out of his bed and ran to where the other boy was sleeping. Sweat and tears were streaming down his face as he was pleading for help. Kurt kneeled down beside him.  
>'Blaine?' The screaming stop very sudden but the scared expression was still visible and he didn't wake up.<br>'Kurt,' he muttered in his sleep. 'Don't leave me... I need you, Kurt...' Kurt frowned.  
>'Blaine, wake up.' He put his hands gently on the smaller boy arm and right after that realised he shouldn't have done that.<br>A scream filled the room as Blaine shot up, his eyes wild and his expression one of pure fear. Kurt immediatly withdrew his hands but the boys eyes remained filled with panick and tears and his body still tense.  
>Hazel eyes found the baby blue's and all the tension disappeared. Blaine closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. When he opened them, he gave the worried Kurt in front of him a reassuring smile.<br>'Well, this is not how I imagined waking up to your gorgeous face would be like.' Kurt blushed, staring at Blaine with big eyes. Blaine stared back, obviously a little taken aback by his own words.  
>'I mean... You look hot with bed hair, Hummel.' Kurt rolled his eyes but had to look away to hide the small smile that appeared on his face.<br>_Blaine is kind of sweet_, he thought. _In his own twisted way, that is_. He might not really like that Blaine was trying to hide the fact that he just called Kurt gorgeous but everything was better than the terrified boy he saw earlier.  
>'Come on, get up! I'm pretty sure Carole will be up by now, desperate to examine you!' The familiar smirk appeared and Kurt realised he left that statement a little... too open.<br>'Are you sure you don't want to do that yourself, babe?' He winked.  
>'Stop it, Blaine.'<br>'Come on, babe! Why won't you just put out! I can make you feel _so good_.'  
>'Cut it out!' Blaine flinched a little at the raised volume, and stopped smirking. Kurt felt a twinge of guilt, but was still annoyed with the boy.<br>'I'm sorry,' he heard a small voice say after a few moments. Kurt just nodded and put his hands behind Blaine's back.  
>'Let me help you sit up.'<br>'I'm not 90 years old or someth- _fuck_!' he exclaimed and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, earning a scowl from Blaine. When the shorter boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, Kurt stood up, cracking his back that hurt from all the locker shoving and sleeping on the couch.  
>'Come sit next to me,' Blaine said, frowning slightly as he watch Kurt's movements.<br>'Uh.. Why?' Kurt asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
>'Just trust me, Kurt.' He didn't, not really. But something about Blaine convinced him. Maybe his eyes that looked at him, no lust just... interest. Maybe the way his face would twist in pain with every move he made. He wasn't capible of doing anything inappropraite... Right? He complied.<br>'Lie down on your stomach.' Kurt's eyes widened.  
>'NO! Blaine, what the hell-'<br>'Seriously, Hummel,' Blaine said, smirking. 'Is sex all you ever think about?' Kurt turned red, glaring at the curly haired boy but lying down on his stomach. His body was still tense, and Blaine seemed to feel that.  
>'Okay, stay calm, babe. I'm not going to try anything. I promise.' His voices was so gentle, so unlike Blaine, but at the same time it seemed to fit the boy somehow. He nodded and Blaine started to swing his right leg over Kurt's body. He softly lowered himself on his hips, causing the taller boy to gasp loudly. Weirdly enough the weight seemed to have a calming effect and he felt the tension drain out of his body as Blaine put his hands on his back and started giving the <em>best<em>._ massage_._ ever_. A moan escaped his lips, a little louder then he intended to, but couldn't care less.  
>'Oh, <em>god<em>! Jesus, Blaine.. UH! You're fingers are.. _shit_... Just magical!' Blaine chuckled and leaned forward a little, his breath hot in Kurt's neck, causing him to shiver under Blaine's hands. Then the door was slammed open with a huge force.  
>Both boys jumped and looked up to see a <em>furious<em> Burt in the doorway. Blaine tensed immediatly, his grip on Kurt's shoulders slowly becoming painfully tight.  
>'Get the hell off my son.'<br>Kurt only then realised what it must look like. Blaine straddling him, his own loud moans, cursing and praising words... Well, _shit_.  
>'Dad, he was only giving me a massage.' He tried to sit up but Blaine was still on top of him, staring wide eyed at Burt.<br>'I'm sure he was,' Burt said, not softer but disbelieving and still mad. 'GET OFF!' Blaine jumped again at the sudden yell and climbed off Kurt. He sat down on the bed, panick visible in his expression, refusing to look at the other men in the room. His eyes were focussed on the sheets before his knees and he was gasping for breath a little.  
><em>His ribs<em>, Kurt remembered. So did Burt, apperantly, 'cause he stepped forward and put a hand on Blaine's arm. 'Blaine-'  
>Blaine's breathing became heavier and heavier and tears were starting to form in his eyes. His eyes finally raised, meeting Kurt's and he silently pleaded for help. A few tears started falling from his eyes now, but he didn't seem to dare to say anything or do anything.<br>'Dad,' Kurt breathed. 'Don't do that.' Burt's eyes widened as he realised he was causing this reaction and immediatly withdrew his hand.  
>Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was in his arms, sobbing his eyes out.<br>'Kurt,' he kept saying. 'Kurt, _Kurt_.' And Kurt just held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he whispered comforting words in his ear.  
>'Shh, honey. I'm here, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. My dad is not going to harm you, I promise. No one will, Blaine. I won't let them, okay?' The sobbing died out and after a few minutes Blaine looked up, his eyes red rimmed, looking so pityful.<br>'I'm sorry, Kurt,' he said softly.  
>'Oh, honey, there's no need to apologize, okay? Come on, let's get you downstairs to Carole.' Kurt stood up from the bed and then reached out a hand to help Blaine up. The shorter boy grabbed it immediatly and helped it to pull himself up slightly. When he was standing next to Kurt, he didn't let go. Instead he used it to pull him closer. He felt strong arms embracing his waist and Blaine snuggled his face into his neck.<br>'You called me 'honey' again,' he whispered. 'Twice.' Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine in return, lifting his hand to the boys neck and started playing with the soft curls, drawing a sigh out of Blaine.  
>It wasn't until they heard a loud cough they remembered they weren't alone in the room.<br>'So... are you to like _together_ now?' Blaine pulled away slightly, looking a bit awkward as he turned his head to Burt.  
>'<em>No<em>, dad! Of course not!' Kurt felt his heart ache at his own words but choose to ignore it. This was BLAINE ANDERSON! The cocky badboy with the piercings and that smell of smoke... But also the boy with those wonderful hazel eyes. The ones that flashed with hurt just at Kurt's words. Wait, what?  
>'Okay... I expect you two downstairs in the kitchen in ten minutes.' With that Burt walked off, leaving the two boy slightly awkward, their arms still wrapped around each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the boys stood in front of the kitchen, as they were told. Blaine was dressed in a pair of jogging pants Kurt had somewhere lying around at the bottom of his closet and a plain t-shirt that was tight around his broad chest. Kurt kept his eyes trained on his feet.<br>As Kurt put his hand on the door, he felt the back of Blaine's hand brush his other. He looked over to see the boy staring back with a questioning look. Kurt sent him a reasuring smile and tangled their fingers together. He gave a light squeeze in return and Kurt pushed the door open.  
>Burt and Carole, who were both sitting on the kitchen table, looked up. Burt's gaze immediatly dropped to their entwined hands but Carole stood up, rushing over to Blaine. She put a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder and this time he didn't even flinch. Carole gently guided him towards a chair and made him sit down. He never let go of Kurt's hand, who was now sitting next to him.<br>'Sweetheart,' she said to the curly haired boy. 'I need you to take off your shirt. Can you do that for me? If you want more privacy we can go to the living room or-'  
>'No, mrs Hummel, it's fine.' He shot her an insecure smile before turning to Kurt. 'Er... Can you.. ehm... Can you help me take of my shirt? It kind of hurts when I move my arms too much and.. well, you know... Yeah...' he muttered. Kurt smirked.<br>'Blaine Anderson, are you _blushing_?' Blane was staring at his lap, indeed blushing.  
>'Oh, shut up and just help me out here,' he snapped. Kurt, still smirking, helped Blaine out of the tight t-shirt.<br>_Holy shit_... Kurt felt his jaw drop as he looked at Blaine's slightly tanned torso. He wanted to raise his hands and just _feel_ him... Feel the strong muscles move under the gentle touch.  
>Suddenly a hand was on his chin, closing his mouth and gently forcing him to look up.<br>His eyes met those beautiful hazel ones and he could see them sparkling mischievously. They simply stared into each others eyes until they heard Burt cough loudly again.  
>Blaine dropped his gaze, blushing again and Kurt glared at his father who just gave him a stern look in return. Carole started cleaning Blaine's cuts (drawing a few hisses from the boy) with a knowing smile on her face.<br>Finn decided to break that awkward moment by bursting shamelessly through the door.  
>'Hey, guys! What's for breakf- oh...' He stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him.<br>McKinley's resident badboy sat in their kitchen, shirtless and holding hands with his step brother. His mother was taking care of all the injuries on his body. And there were a _lot_ of injuries.  
>'What- what happened to you?' He sat down across Kurt and Blaine and Kurt could feel Blaine stiffen.<br>'I should ask you the same, you fucking troll!' Finn looked hurt for a moment but shook it off, turning to Kurt. 'Care to explain?' Burt and Carole were staring at him too but Blaine was still focussing on his knees.  
>'Blaine?' He looked up to find every eye in the room on him but he only cared about the baby blue's... Or were they green now?<br>'Tell them,' he whispered. 'They deserve to know and I just- can't do it again.' Kurt nodded, frowning slightly but turned to his family and started to explain. He told them everything Blaine told him and he could feel the shorter boy flinch at some parts but he kept hold of Kurt's hand. By the time he was finished everybody had tears in their eyes, including Burt and Finn.  
>'It's sounds pretty bad if you sum it up like that, eh?' Blaine joked but no one laughed. Instead they all stared at him and he felt uncomfortable under the gazes.<br>'_What_,' he snapped. Finn was the first to speak up.  
>'Dude.. You must be some seriously tough shit, to go through that and still be so confident in school. I mean, your father' Blaine flinched 'is bringing you down every day and still you're open about everything, flirting with Kurt and all that...' Everybody looked surprised at Finn, but no one matched Blaine's.<br>'Well... I guess so... I mean, I know what my dad tells me isn't entirely true and I'm not really 'open about everything', Finn. I've just always done a good job into hiding that I'm hiding something. And about flirting with Kurt... It comes natural.' He looked at Kurt and winked, causing the boy to blush and actually _giggle_.  
>Burt stood up, and Blaine flinched, immediatly looking at him with fear.<br>'Blaine, son,' he said, smiling reassuringly. 'We'll help you now, okay? You no longer have to do this on your own.' Blaine nodded and buried his face in Kurt's t-shirt as the taller boy pulled him into a hug.  
>Kurt felt tears soaking his expensive shirt but as he wrapped his arms around the still naked torso, he couldn't bring himself to care.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, that's it! Technically it's Sunday now here, so I'm sorry for my late update but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :-) Want a little spoiler for next chapter? Let there be KLISSES! ;-)  
>See y'all on Tuesday! 3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, guys! :-)  
>I'm back and this time.. actually on time! *gasp*<br>Anyways, thanks for all the alerts and reviews, I appreciate every single one of them!  
>I've also noticed a few spelling and grammar errors in earlier chapters that indicate I've been writing too fast for my own good. English still isn't my first language and I think I need to spend more time checking a chapter for errors before uploading it! Sorry! 3<br>Anyways, thanks to my sort of, in a way, beta, Manon! :-)  
>And, of course my dear Alice! ;-)<br>Enjoy! :-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Almost five minutes had past before Blaine finally pulled away and wiped his eyes. He looked around the kitchen table where Finn, Carole and Burt were still watching and then back at Kurt who still had his arms around Blaine's shirtless torso. He chuckled, surprising everybody in the room.<br>'I think I should run for my life now, eh, Hummel,' he said, giving Kurt a weak wink. 'I completely ruined your shirt!' Kurt smiled a little. Blaine knew him well.  
>'I'll make an exception this time, Anderson,' he said, winking back. 'But you won't be so lucky next time!'<br>Carole put a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
>'Sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. Kurt will show you around. Then I can go to the pharmacy and pick up some stronger painkillers for your ribs, okay?' Blaine nodded but didn't move when Kurt stood up.<br>'Blaine, are you coming?'  
>'Well, that's up t-' Blaine stopped talking as soon as he caught Burt's eye. 'I mean,' he looked at Carole. 'Is it okay if I use your phone? My battery died last night and I don't have my charger.' Carole sent him one of her famous loving smiles.<br>'Of course, sweetheart! The phone's over there.' She pointed at the device on the kitchen sink. Blaine stood up with a little difficulty but refused to let Kurt help him ('I appreciate your help, Kurt, but like I said, I'm not 90 years old!') and picked up the phone, dailing a number. Whoever he called, picked up soon.  
>'Hey, sweetie,' Blaine said and Kurt couldn't help but frown a little.<br>_Sweetie_, he thought. _SWEETIE_? Who the hell is he calling _sweetie_? Wait, does he have a boyfriend? But what- why- how...  
>'Katy, are you there?' Kurt couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was his sister, not a boyfriend. Wait, why did he care again?<br>Blaine must have heard the sigh, because he looked up, winking at Kurt but then the person on the other side of the line started talking.  
>'Katy, sweetie, can you stay with Manon a little longer? Yes, I'm fine. Nothing too serious. I'm at a friends place. Yeah, they're great. No, I'm not drunk! No, not hung over either, but you know dad will be and that's why I called you! No, it's just a friend, Katy! Not some fuck buddy!' Kurt blushed at this and looked around the kitchen, fixing his eyes on everything exept the curly haired boy. Burt was trembling slightly.<br>'You know I don't do that anymore, K.' Blaine's tone had changed. His voice was softer and he sounded a little... hurt.  
>'WHATEVER!' He suddenly yelled, causing everybody to jump. 'You know what, Katy, why do I even bother-' Now the voice on the other side was loud enough for everybody in the Hudmels kitchen to hear.<br>'Exactly, Blaine! Why _do_ you even bother? I'm not completely helpless, or something! I can take care of myself! It went perfectly fine when you were locked up in fucking JUVIE!' Blaine flinched and Carole and Burt exchanged surprised looks.  
>'SHUT UP, KATY!' His voice broke. 'I'm trying to help you here-' The voice was back to normal volume but it was so quite in the kitchen everybody was still able to hear.<br>'Don't, Blaine.' And then she hung up. Blaine cursed and threw the phone back onto the kitchen sink.  
>'Blaine?' Kurt carefully approached the boy, who was still trembling with anger and was puling his own hair.<br>He looked up at the sound of Kurt's voice and seemed to realise he wasn't alone in the kitchen. He immediately started apologising. He kept rambling until Kurt was getting annoyed. He stepped forward and pulled the shorter boy into a hug.  
>'Stop apologising, Blaine,' he said. 'You're annoying the crap out of me.' Blaine chuckled.<br>'I'd say sorry now, but I wouldn't wanna make you angry.' Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer. Kurt found that he didn't really mind.  
>'So,' he heard Blaine's soft voice next to his ear. 'Are you still in for that shower, babe?' Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started pulling him into the hallway.<br>'Oh my! Somebody is eager today!' Kurt still ignored him and walked up the stairs with the curly haired boy right behind him. 'Now _this_ is what I call a good few! You have one _fine_ piece of ass, Mr Hummel.'  
>'First of all, I find it rather disturbing... You thinking my dad has a 'fine piece of ass', Anderson. And second of all...' Kurt started smirking. <em>Two can play this game, Blaine Anderson<em>. 'You're not exactly hideous yourself. I wouldn't mind making you wear some of my skinny jeans.'  
>'Why, thank you, Kurt, but I'd rather go for no jeans at all.'<br>'Well,' Kurt said. 'Here's the bathroom.' He stepped inside and started opening some cabinets. 'Here are the towels and there's shampoo.' Before he stepped outside he could feel two strong arms around his waist, pulling him back.  
>Blaine groaned in his ear. He <em>groaned<em>. Damn...  
>'C'mon, babe! Join me?' Kurt wanted to lean back into Blaine's touch. He wanted to tear off his clothes and get dirty under the shower with Blaine but...<br>He pushed the arms off his waist and walked out of the bathroom.  
>'Have fun with your right hand, Anderson,' he said, before closing the door. He hurried to his room and laid down on his bed, not bother with closing the door.<p>

* * *

><p>One day ago he loathed Blaine Anderson and his stupid behavior. And now, just 24 hours later, he had seen sides of the boy he had never expected him to have, leave alone show them to Kurt. Blaine trusted him and judging on his reactions to Burt and Finn he didn't easily trust.<br>And Kurt found himself liking Blaine... a lot. He liked his soft curls, his body against his own and the idea of him being naked, only a few feet away was simply-  
>'Kurt?' He looked up to see Blaine standing is his doorway... wearing nothing but a towel. He stared.<br>'Wow,' he breathed, forgetting Blaine could actually hear him.  
>'Thanks,' the curly haired boy said, smirking slightly. 'I haven't showered yet because as soon as I had taken off all my clothes I realised I didn't have any clean ones!' Kurt stood up and walked over to his closet, desperatly trying to hide his blush.<br>'And you didn't bother with putting your clothes back on?' Blaine shrugged.  
>'It kind of hurts like hell, so I thought: I'll just wrap a towel around my waist and pray your dad doesn't catch me on my way to you.' He winked and Kurt chuckled.<br>'Yeah, he would have beated you to death!' Blaine's smirk turned into a frown and Kurt realised what he said. 'No! Sorry! I mean-'  
>'It's okay,' Blaine said, turning away from the taller boy. 'I'll just go shower and leave the door open. You can just put the clothes on the ground next to the door, if you want.' He didn't wait for a reply and just walked off.<br>Kurt sighed and started digging in his closet. _That was probably the most stupid thing you've ever done, Kurt, and that is saying something since you had a crush on Finn last year_, he thought. Eventually he found an old pair of skinny jeans that were to short for him and would probably fit Blaine perfectly. He also picked out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of boxer and headed to the bathroom. He could hear singing when he stood in front of the bathroom door and chuckled. It was probably Finn in his room, practising to serenade Rachel in Glee club on Monday. But as soon as he opened the bathroom door a little bit he realised the voice was nothing like Finn's. That meant it was... _Blaine_.  
><em>Let's go all the way tonight<br>No regrets, just love  
>We can dance until we die<br>You and I,  
>We'll be young forever<em>  
>And <em>wow<em>, he could sing! Kurt had never heard anyone sing a Katy Perry song like that, heck, it was like better then the original! And he sounded so... happy. He could hear Blaine really loved to sing.  
>He put the clothes on the floor next to the door, like Blaine had told him and left the door opened with a crack.<br>_Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_  
>'Looks like Rachel got herself some real competition,' he heard behind him. He turned around to see Finn standing there, smirking. 'Do you think you can get him to join Glee?' Kurt closed the door as the last few tunes of the song died out. He then turned back to his step brother.<br>'I don't know, but I'll definitely try.'

* * *

><p>A little while later Blaine stepped into Kurt's room again, fully dressed now and his curls dripping wet. Kurt sent him a smile.<br>'Hey, Blaine, did you enjoy your shower?' Blaine looked up at the rather blunt question.  
>'Uhm, yeah, I guess.' Kurt found himself enjoying Blaine discomfort more than he should be. The tables were turned.<br>'I could hear that,' he said chuckling. Blaine frowned.  
>'What do you mean?'<br>'I heard you singing,' Kurt said, slowly approaching Blaine, who was avoiding his look.  
>'Oh, god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you or anything! I tend to get a little loud when I'm enjoying my shower-' He cut himself off and met Kurt's gaze, smirking.<br>'Shall we go see if you get loud when you're enjoying yourself?' Finn came bursting through the door causing both Kurt and Blaine to jump, the latter reaching out for Kurt's hand again.  
>'Jesus, Finn! When are you going to learn to know,' Kurt snapped. Finn eyed the two boys, a little too suspicious.<br>'Sorry,' he said. 'Wait.. Did I-' He swallowed. 'Did I interrupt something?' Kurt was about to make a snappy remark but Blaine beat him to the punch.  
>'Trust me, troll, you would have known if I was fucking your brother. I like to believe he's quite the screamer and to be honest, if I had my way with him, it wouldn't matter if he's a natural screamer, I'll make him moan loud enough for whole Ohio to hear-'<br>'Don't talk about him like that!' Finn belowed and Kurt was surprised. When did Finn turn into the 'protective brother'? He also didn't expect Blaine to drop his gaze and mutter an apology.  
>'It's okay, dude,' Finn said a lot calmer now. 'Just don't speak about Kurt like he's... You know. He's a lot better than that.'<br>'I know,' Blaine said so soft only Kurt could hear him. He stared at the curly haired boy but Finn's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
>'So, dude, we- eh, Kurt and I, I mean, we kind of heard you sing under the shower and eh- I, I mean, we. We were thinking-'<br>'We were thinking it would be great if you joined Glee club,' Kurt finished. For a way too short moment he saw the hazel eyes light up with happiness, making the almost golden but then his face fell, making him look even sadder then before.  
>'I'd love to, but I can't,' he said and he sounded a little broken. 'My dad- If he finds out he'll kill me.'<br>'He won't,' Kurt said reassuring.  
>'Come on, dude! You are so talented! You really shouldn't be throwing that away, just because your father tells you to! I could tell that you were happy when you were singing, and Kurt could tell as well! I think, Blaine, that you deserve to be happy.' Blaine's eyes started to fill with tears and Kurt was staring at his step brother.<br>_Wow, Finn_, he thought, _what is the deal with you surprising me so much today_.  
>'You really think I'm like... talented?' Blaine's voice sounded so hopeful, he was like a little child! Kurt smiled.<br>'Honey, have you ever heard yourself sing? You're amazing!' A grin broke out on Blaine's face. Not a smirk, or a wink but an actual smile. He looked so gorgeous. His white teeth were revealed and his eyes turned gold again.  
>He vaguely heard Finn mutter somthing about lunch and leave but he didn't pay attention. He was completely lost in the happiness on Blaine's face.<br>In that moment, on that day, he made a promise to himself, to the world he would do anything to keep seeing that smile.  
>So he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, that's it! ;-)  
>Trust me, you'll get more next chapter!<br>If you feel like it, please, drop a review and/or follow me on Twitter (elisahpfreak).  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for my late update but I had a sleep over with my best friends for Tessa's birthday! 3  
>I guess I can keep making excuses but you're used to it by now... I hope next Tuesday will be on time! ;-)<br>I actually wrote this in school! ;-) My teacher thought I was studying my English! I was... In a way.. ;-)  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! :-)<br>And now... LET THERE BE KLISSES AND KLANGST! ;-)**

* * *

><p> Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's soft lips against his, how he was close enough to feel his heart pound. But then he started to panick. He wasn't responding. Blaine wasn't kissing him back.<br>_He doesn't want to kiss me_, it shot through his head but just when he was about to pull away, he felt Blaine sigh happily and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him, if possible, even closer.  
>Kurt hummed at the new contact and put his arms around the shorter boys shoulders in return as he felt Blaine's tongue trail his lower lip. He automatically parted his lips, granding premition and Blaine slipped his tongue in. The kiss was soft and sweet, but still so full of passion and dare he say... <em>Love<em>.  
>After what felt like ten minutes, but still way to short, they pulled away, having to breath. Kurt felt dizzy.<br>'Wow,' he breathed and he rested his forehead against Blaine's and stared deep into the still golden eyes.  
>'Wow, indeed,' the curly haired boy whispered back. The boys shared a smile before Kurt pulled away, grabbing Blaine's hand.<br>'Let's go downstairs and get ourself something to eat,' he said. 'I think Carole will have picked up your painkillers by now.' They made their ways downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, still holding hands. Burt gave them a suspicious and unnerving look, as if he knew exactly what went on in Kurt's room just a minute ago. Carole just smiled.  
>'Hello, boys,' she said cheerfully and she showed Blaine a strip of pills. 'Blaine, sweetheart, these are somewhat stronger painkillers. They'll make the pain easier to endure. You can take them with your lunch. They'll work sooner when you stomach is already prosessing food.' Blaine smiled and took the pills from her.<br>'Thank you very much, Mrs Hummel.'  
>'Oh, call me Carole, sweetheart!'<br>'Sorry, Carole. Thank you for the painkillers and just for everything,' Blaine looked at Burt, 'Thank you so much for letting me stay over Mr Hummel.' Burt looked surprised by Blaine's sudden decent behavior and Carole leaned closer to Kurt, whispering in his ear: 'What did you do to that boy?'  
>Kurt blushed slightly as he remembered everything they had done but he wasn't about to tell his parents about that. Blaine seemed to have heard Carole because he pulled Kurt closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and started smirking.<br>'It's not what he did to me, it's what I did to him. I have to stay on your good side if I want to come over more often. He's a good lay-'  
>'BLAINE,' Kurt snapped, furious. 'I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF THIS!' Everybody in the kitchen was staring at him, eyes wide. 'I <em>know<em> you're a good guy. I _know_ you can be so nice and sweet and decent but _nobody else does_ because you're being such an ASSHOLE TO EVERYONE ELSE! Why can't you just be like you're being around me? Maybe just around my parents! Or am I-'  
>'I'm sorry, okay!' Blaine exclaimed, looking frustrated. 'I'm <em>trying<em>, okay? I'm fucking trying for YOU! Haven't you ever thought about how I'm maybe just not _ready_ to dump all my shit on you? Maybe I'm-' He choked a little and tears were welling up in his eyes, that were no longer gold. 'Maybe I'm just scared that when I start opening up, you'll do what everyone else does...' Kurt's anger disappeared and his voice was gentler when he addresssed Blaine again.  
>'What does everyone else do?'<br>'They judge,' Blaine whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. 'They hate me and they judge me and they won't ever _listen_.' He stared deep into Kurt's eyes. 'I want to trust you, Kurt. I really do, and I'm trying. But I'm just not _ready_ yet.' Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine, who put his head on his chest, like they've done so many times before.  
>'I'm so sorry, honey,' Kurt whispered. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you-'<br>'You didn't, baby. I think it was about time you snapped over my stupid comments. I'll try and stop.' Burt walked out of the kitchen, muttering something about '_teenage boys_'. Carole spoke up.  
>'Sweethearts, wouldn't you like something to eat?' They broke apart and sat down at the kitchen table, smiling at the sweet woman. They were quite while they were eating and it wasn't until after he had taking his painkiller that Blaine spoke up.<br>'Ehm, Kurt?' he said carefully. Kurt turned to him, smiling.  
>'Yes, hone- eh Blaine?'<br>'I have to go home.' Kurt and Carole looked up, both with a shocked expression on their face.  
>'Why would you do that?'<br>'I can't stay here forever,' Blaine said patiently. 'And besides, I have to talk to Katy to set things straight and I can't walk around in your clothes forever.'  
>'Wanna bet,' Kurt muttered but then sighed. 'I get it. Just be careful, okay?'<br>'Do you need a ride home, sweetheart?' Carole asked, looking rather worried.  
>'No, thank you, Mrs Hummel, I'll be fine.' He stood up. 'Thank you so much for everything.' Before anyone could say anything he walked out of the kitchen. Kurt ran out after him. 'Blaine, <em>wait<em>!' Blaine turned around, smiling at Kurt.  
>'Will you call me when you get home, honey?' he asked. Blaine nodded.<br>'Of course! I'll see you Monday.'  
>'Don't forget to prepare a song.' Blaine looked confused.<br>'A.. song?'  
>'For your Glee club audition!'<br>'I will,' the curly haired boy said, grinning. 'Bye.'  
>'Goodbye, Blaine!'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, this is probably the most sucky chapter I've ever written!  
>Anyways, to the Starkids: who has seen Holy Musical Bman?<br>IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME! :-D  
>See ya tomorrow! ;-)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N *gasp* OMDG! I actually updated ON TIME! O_O  
>I wrote most of this in school again, 'studying English'.<br>I really hope you enjoy this! :-)  
>And I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and story alertsfavourite story! I love y'all so much! :-D  
>ENJOY! 3<strong>

* * *

><p> To say Kurt was worried, was an understatement.<br>Blaine called him 30 minutes after he had left the Hudmels house to let Kurt know he got home safely and that he had found a perfect song to sing on his audition.  
>Kurt was about to ask him what song when he heard distant yelling. Blaine gasped, muttered an apology and hung up without another word.<br>Kurt had tried calling him and texting him but Blaine didn't reply either. So on Monday he went to school early, scared that if he didn't, he might miss Blaine. He wanted to know what happened, why Blaine wasn't answering his calls but most of all, he wanted him to be okay.

* * *

><p>He was just placing his books in his locker when Blaine marched into the school. He looked exhausted, had a black eye and limped slightly, but had his all too familiar smirk on his face.<br>He walked past Kurt without even acknowledging him. Kurt gaped at him, completely dumbstruck. _What the-_  
>'Blaine!' Blaine didn't look up but kept walking towards his locker. Kurt followed him. He saw Blaine doing something with his locker and then opening it. He ran to him just in time to see him putting away a pocket knife.<br>'Blaine, I-' He gasped. 'Did you just open your locker with a knife?' Blaine shrugged but didn't look at him as he put his books in his locker.  
>'Blaine, what happened with your eye,' Kurt asked carefully but when Blaine didn't respond he grew impatient.<br>'Blaine Anderson, will you just _look_ at me?' Kurt's slightly raised voice got Blaine's attention. Hazel met blue and Kurt could see a deep pain in the curly haired boy's eyes. But then the walls slamed back up.  
>'<em>What<em>,' Blaine snapped, causing Kurt to flinch at his harsh tone.  
>'I want to know what happened,' Kurt whispered. 'I'm worried about you, honey.' He raised his hand and softly touched the bruise around Blaine's eye. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed at the gentle touch and he turned his head to place a soft kiss to Kurt's palm. The taller boy couldn't help but smile. 'Please, don't shut me out, Blaine.'<br>Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and offered a small smile.  
>'I won't,' he promised. 'I'll talk to you about it at lunch, okay?' Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, then moving his lips to his ear.<br>'_I'll never shut you out_,' he whispered and walked away.

* * *

><p>The two boys spent the lessons before lunch period sharing glances and small smiles. They got a few weird looks for other students, mainly from Kurt's New Direction friends but nobody said anything. As soon as the bell rang Kurt and Blaine walked out of the French classroom together, heading to the cafeteria. They found a free table in a lonely corner and sat down next to each other, much closer then neccesary.<br>'Hey,' Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand in his own.  
>'Hi,' Kurt replied, smiling. 'So... Do you want to tell me what happened?' Blaine nodded, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes.<br>'Are you sure?' He opened them and looked straight into Kurt's.  
>'Yes, I'm sure,' he just said and slided. if possible, a little bit closer to the boy sitting next to him. He took another deep breath and started telling.<br>'When I came home the first thing I did was calling you. But then I heard Katy calling my name and I hung up and went downstairs. She was still mad at me but as soon as she saw me, she calmed down a bit. I told her what happened and she asked me about you. And I told her everything. About how you helped me after I called you, about your dad, Finn and Carole... I even told her about the- ehm...' He coughed, blushing. 'About our kiss.' Kurt blushed too. Blaine dropped his gaze.  
>'But apperantly my dad came home early and he heard everything. And as you probably remember, he's not really fond of the idea of me, with a boy. So yeah, he kind of... beat me. Nothing too serious.' He raised his eyes to Kurt's again, who was watching him with great eyes. 'He threatened-' He choked a little. 'He said he would hurt you if he ever saw you with me.' Kurt gasped. 'I can't let that happen, baby, I can't-'<br>'Is he bothering you, Kurt?' The boys looked up to see Sam, Artie and Puck before them, sending Blaine occasional glares. Blaine immediatly dropped his hands and glared back. Kurt spluttered.  
>'What? NO! And even if he did, I can take care of myself.'<br>'I don't know, Kurt,' Puck said, sending Blaine a threating look. 'You really can't trust that guy-'  
>'Hey, guys, what are you doing?' Finn walked up to his friends, looking a bit confused.<br>'Making sure Anderson stays away from _your_ step brother,' Sam said. Finn's eyes widened as he realised what was going on.  
>'Guys, stop it! Blaine's a cool dude.' Blaine looked up, a bit surprised to see Finn sending him a small smile. He returned it, grateful.<br>'A cool guy?' Puck spat. 'Did you forget how he treated Kurt? I mean, I can get along with Anderson pretty well, but he has to stay away from him.'  
>'<em>Why<em>?' Kurt was getting angry.  
>'Because he had sex with about every guy in juvie who was gay enough! He's a freaking slut.' Kurt saw Blaine pale at Puck's words and before he knew it, he stood up, yelling at Puck.<br>'Shut up, Noah, you know _nothing _about him!'  
>'What the hell, Kurt? I know more than you do!'<br>'I doubt that, because I, unlike you, actually tried to _get to know_ him!'  
>Suddenly Blaine stood up and walked out of the cafeteria without another word. Kurt sent Puck one last glare and ran after him but when he came in the hall, he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't in the next class and Kurt was getting worried again. He relaxed slightly when he saw the familiar curly hair in the back of the Math classroom when he walked in. His seat was on the other side of the class, though, so he couldn't talk to him. He did notice that those gorgeous hazel eyes were a little swollen, like he had been crying... Maybe it's just a trick of the light, or maybe it was just the black eye, but Kurt couldn't help but feel the concern returning.<br>This was their last class, which meant that Glee club was afterwards. He wondered how the rest of the New Direction will react on Blaine's presents and prayed he had picked out a proper song. No such luck...

* * *

><p>As soon as all the New Directions were settled and Mr Shuester marched into the choir room, Blaine stood up from his seat in the back. All the eyes fell on him and he looked terribly nervous. Kurt tried to give him a reasuring smile, but doubted if it helped, seeing how worried he was himself. Blaine broke the silence, ignoring the glares all the Glee boys (apart from Finn and Kurt) sent him.<br>'Mr Shuester? I'd like to join Glee club.' Mr Shuester looked dumbstruck.  
>'Wow, ehm... Blaine Anderson, right? Yeah, well.. Okay! Would you like to audition now or... It's okay, if you don't have a song prepared yet we can just-'<br>'No, thank you, sir. I have prepared a song.' Everyone was surprised by Blaine's rather _normal_ behavior, but no one spoke, creating a cold silence as Blaine stepped to the front, whispering something to the band and turned to the New Directions.  
>An unfamiliar beat started playing and Blaine sang:<br>_This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
>Into my brain, into none of the above<br>This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
>This spark of black that I seem to love<br>We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
>Don't even try to hold it back<br>Just let go_

He started walking in Kurt's direction, his lust-blown hazel eyes fixated on his lips.  
><em><br>Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
>Till I'm done<br>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

His face was so close to Kurt's now... _Way_ too close!_  
><em>

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh  
>Get undressed, taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my Flesh  
>Pass the test, taste the flesh<br>Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it raw  
>Like it R∆ R∆ R∆<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh_

Mr Shuester looked like he was about to faint and Finn was staring at Rachel with his mouth hanging open. Santana was smirking, Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike were glaring at Blaine and Brittany was singing along. Kurt was shocked. Just shocked.

_Hold my hands above my head  
>And push my face into the bed<br>Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
>You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat beat beat beat<br>It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot  
><em>

Blaine suddenly straddled his lap and grinded down, singing into his ear. _Fuck_.

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
>Here's a sneak, little peek<br>You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
>I don't play around that often<br>When I do, I'm a freak  
>So you'd better believe I like it rough<p>

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh  
>Get undressed, taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my Flesh  
>Pass the test, taste the flesh<br>Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it raw  
>Like it R∆ R∆ R∆<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh_

Blaine grinded down one more time, making Kurt moan a little and then stood up, smirking.

_Hold me down and make me scream  
>Lay me on the floor<br>Turn me on and take me out  
>Make me beg for more<em>

He sang the chorus again and then he was finished, the music trailing off, leaving a dead silence in the choir room.  
>'Well, Blaine,' Mr Shuester said weakly after a few minutes. 'Welcome to New Directions, I guess... But next time, a more appropriate song, please...' Blaine's smirk grew wider. He walked up to Kurt and sat down next to him, the taller boy crossing his legs to hide his... <em>problem<em>. Blaine leaned in, his lips next to Kurt's ear.  
>'All for you, babe,' he whispered, after softly nibbling on his earlobe. Kurt's embarrasment turning into anger. How <em>dare<em> he humiliate him like that, in front of his friends! Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulders but quickly withdrew it when he met Kurt's glare.  
>'What the <em>fuck<em>, Blaine?' Blaine looked genuinely confused for a moment but then smirked again, he eyes lowering to Kurt's lap.  
>'What, babe, never had a hard-on in class before?' He winked and Kurt snapped.<br>'Why won't you just GROW UP! I remember us having this exact conversation this very morning and I thought we made a deal-'  
>'Aw, babe, don't be mad at me! Don't you love me?' Blaine winked again.<br>'NO, I DON'T, BLAINE! JUST FUCK OFF!' Kurt watched as Blaine's smirk disappeared and hurt was the only thing visible on his face.  
>'You don't love me?' he all but whispered. Kurt looked away, still furious. The shorter boy took a few deep breaths and stood up.<br>'Mr Shuester, would you excuse me, please?'  
>'Yes, sure, Blaine,' Mr Shuester breathed. Blaine walked out of the classroom, not looking back but everyone could hear the sob that he let out before he closed the door behind him. Including Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aww! I can't make them too happy, now, can I! ;-)  
>I hope you liked this! :-)<br>Follow me on Twitter (elisahpfreak) and please, if you have the time, drop a review! I can always use some help! :-)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Oh my Grilled Cheesus, Dead Wizard God, Rowling and everything that's holy in the world of fandoms...  
>Thank you guys SO much for the great respons to my last chapter!<br>I really hope this will live up to your expectations!  
>If not, I'm sorry!<br>I wrote this while eating a pizza and listening to Starkid, Glee and Darren Criss songs! ;-)  
>Oh, by the way, the song in the last chapter was Simon Curtis - Flesh... If you were interested! ;-) It's a pretty good song actually! Anyways...<br>Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel everyone's eyes on him, as if they expected him to jump up and ran after Blaine. He didn't.<br>Of course he didn't! He was still mad at him. He couldn't just ignore all of that because Blaine walked off crying. _Crying_...  
>He made Blaine <em>cry<em>... He made those beautiful hazel eyes drown in tears... He did that. His anger was soon replaced with guilt and self-hatred.  
>How did he do that? Kurt wasn't suppose to feel guilty for saying he didn't love Blaine. How can he feel guilty about the way he felt.<br>_Liar_, a voice in the back of his head snapped. _You do love him, you asshole_!  
>And why had Blaine been so <em>hurt<em> by Kurt's words? He never really showed Kurt love... Heck, he had been ignoring him this very morning!  
><em>That was to protect you from his abusive father, fucking idiot<em>, the voice yelled. _He did it for you_! Kurt felt sick with himself. He put his head in his hands and groaned softly. Then he felt a big hand on his shoulder and looked up. Finn was looking down at him.  
>'Glee club's over, dude,' he said, way more gentle then usual. 'Are you coming home, or what?' Kurt nodded and stood up, giving Finn a small smile.<br>'You can talk to him tomorrow,' Finn said while they were heading to Kurt's Navigator. 'If I was you, I'd let it rest for today. I can imagine you're still a bit angry and you might stuff you'll regret later, y'know.'  
>Kurt looked up to his step-brother is surprise.<br>'Where did this side of you come from, Finn?' Finn shrugged.  
>'Rachel likes to snuggle up and watch chick movies. She always starts explaining their feelings. Turns out I'm a better listener then I thought...'<p>

* * *

><p>On Tuesday morning Kurt did the exact same thing as the day before: he went to school early, scared to miss Blaine before class started.<br>He stood by his locker when Blaine walked in, but this time he wasn't alone. A tall slender boy wearing a school uniform had his arm wrapped around the curly haired boy's waist. Kurt stared at them, even more dumbstruck than the day before.  
>When the two boys arrived at Blaine's locker, the tall boy threw Blaine against it and started kissing him roughly. As Kurt approached them he saw Blaine's hands on the boy's ass, squeezing and drawning a moan. The boy pulled away.<br>'Calm down, Anderson. I'm still a little sore from last night.'  
>'You're a pussy, Smythe,' Blaine spat out with a smirk on his face and then his eyes fell on Kurt. Kurt, who felt like the earth had disappeared from underneath his feet. Kurt, whose heart broke at the sight of Blaine still pressed to the other boy's body. Kurt, who realised exactly how much he <em>did<em> love Blaine.  
>He felt his eyes fill with tears. He wanted to turn away and walk off, showing Blaine he didn't even care if he screwed the whole school. But he did... He cared.<br>Blaine tried to push the tall boy off him. He didn't move.  
>'Sebastian, fuck off <em>right now<em>!' The tall boy smirked and pulled him even closer. His eyes moved to Kurt.  
>'Oh my god, Anderson, is that your <em>boyfriend<em>? C'mon, sweet cheeks, you can do _so_ much better. I mean, he's probably not that good of a lay since you came to me last night and he has got a real gay-face-' He was cut of by Blaine, shoving him into the lockers on the other side of the hall.  
>'Shut the <em>fuck<em> up, you whore-'  
>'If he's a whore, what does that make you?' Kurt finally found the strength to speak up. He felt hatred coursing through his veins, hatred towards the two boys in front of him, but mostly towards himself, for believing that <em>Blaine Anderson<em> could actually love him.  
>'Kurt, I-'<br>'Shut up, Blaine,' Kurt snapped. 'How can you do this?'  
>'Do what? You didn't love me remember.' Kurt glared at him, disbelieving.<br>'Are you serious?' Blaine took a step toward him, releasing Sebastian.  
>'Yes, I'm serious. You said you didn't love me. Why would you care?'<br>'So that kiss didn't mean anything to you?' Kurt almost whispered, tears threatening to spill over.  
>'What the <em>fuck<em>, Kurt? You're asking _me_ that? If I remember correctly _you_ were the one saying you didn't love me!'  
>'Yet <em>you<em> were the one kissing me, practically giving me a lap dance in Glee club and then sleeping with some random guy! Or maybe he isn't a random guy! Maybe you're just being a huge slut!' Blaine stared at him. _Shit_, Kurt said, _I really have to learn to shut my damn mouth_.  
>'Blaine,' Kurt whispered, tears now rolling down his face. 'Blaine, I'm so sorry, honey-'<br>'Whatever, Kurt,' Blaine said, no emotion in his voice and face. 'Go cry with your mummy and leave me the fuck alone.' _Ouch_... That hit home.  
>'FUCK YOU, ANDERSON!' Kurt yelled through the hallway to a slightly startled Blaine.<br>'Kurt, what-'  
>'Stay out of my life, asshole,' Kurt hissed, sobbing now. He turned around without another word and left a shocked Blaine in the middle of the hallway as the bell rang.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt ignored Blaine the whole day. The curly haired boy made many attemps to get his attention, to talk to him but Kurt didn't give him a chance.<br>He knew Blaine didn't know about his mother, but it stung anyway. And how could he act all hurt when Kurt said he didn't love him and the next moment have sex with somebody else.  
>When he walked to the 'Glee table' in the cafeteria with his food tray his hands, he saw that Blaine was sitting there, talking to Finn, who was frowning slightly. Kurt thought about turning around and walking away for a moment but decided against it. <em>I won't let him chase me away from <em>my _friends_, he thought firmly. He sat down next to Mercedes, straight across Blaine, and dropped his food tray on that table with a loud clatter. Blaine's eyes shot up and he looked very uncomfortable under Kurt's glare.  
>'I- I'll just g-go,' he stuttered, shooting Kurt nervous looks. He turned to Finn one last time. 'Do you think you can help me out?' Finn seemed to think for a moment but then nodded.<br>'Yeah, I'll help you out. I'd ask Puck to help too but...' His voice trailed off and he looked at Puck who was sitting with other jocks. Blaine looked too.  
>'Yeah, he doesn't really like me, does he,' he said.<br>'Who does,' Kurt said under his breath, eyes trained on his lunch.  
>'W-well, ehm... Call me, okay? B-bye, guys.' Blaine walked away and Finn immediatly looked and his step-brother.<br>'Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh?' Kurt glared at him.  
>'After what he did? No, not really.'<br>'You mean, what he said about you mother-'  
>'No, Finn. I mean him fucking somebody else last night and bringing him to school to make out in front of the lockers.' All the New Directions were staring at Kurt for his bluntness. Finn looked very uncomfortable.<br>'I- ehm.. He didn't say that-' Kurt let out a humourless laugh.  
>'Did you really expect him too? You know what, fuck this. Brittany, dear, do you want my food?' Brittany nodded happily and he shoved his food tray to her, standing up. 'I need to be alone.'<br>'Kurt?' Finn said. Kurt turned around. 'You are going to Glee club, aren't you?'  
>'Of course I am. I'm not going to let that asshole take over my life.' With that he left the cafeteria, his friends staring at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr Shuester came walking in the choir room, looking his usual overly happy.<br>'Hey, guys,' he greeted. 'I was going to give you a new assignment for this week when Finn and Blaine came up to me this morning.' He looked at the two boys who were now standing next to him, the length difference making it look slightly ridiculous. 'The stage is yours, boys!' Finn said something to the band guys before taking his seat in front of the drums. Blaine grabbed one of the electric guitars and plugged it before looking straight at Kurt.  
><em>I'm sorry<em>, he mouthed. Kurt simply rolled his eyes, looking away. Blaine gulped, bowed his head and started playing.

_You walked away in silence  
>You walked away to breathe<br>Stopped and turned around to say goodbye to me  
>I'm pleading as your leaving I'm begging you stay<br>I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed  
>I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed<br>_  
><em>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love<br>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love  
>If my life is the price, then my life it will cost<br>Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused  
>It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost<br>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love  
>Don't you walk away in silence...<em>

_In tears you counted reasons_  
><em>Tears covered you it seemed<em>  
><em>Face down screaming "God help me please"<em>  
><em>I'm pleading as your leaving; I'm begging you to stay<em>  
><em>I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed<em>  
><em>I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed<em>

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love  
>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love<br>If my life is the price, then my life it will cost  
>It will cost my life<em>

_Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused_  
><em>It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost<em>  
><em>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love<em>  
><em>Don't you walk away in silence<em>  
><em>Please come back to me<em>  
><em>Don't you walk away in silence<em>  
><em>I'm not the man I used to be!<em>

_Well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home  
>We can rebuild and forever we can go on<br>Go on, and go on  
>We can go on, well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home<br>Look at horizons and let the light bring you home, bring you home  
><em>  
><em>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love<br>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love  
>If my life is the price, then my life it will cost<br>Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused  
>It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost<br>Don't give up on us, don't give up on love  
>Don't walk away in silence<br>Please don't walk away  
>Don't you walk away in silence<br>I'm not the man I used to be! _

Kurt was crying. Silent tears were streaming down his face and when Blaine lifted his head to meet his gaze he saw tears on his face as well. He roughly pushed the guitar into the hands of one of the band guys and kneeled down in front of Kurt, taking his hands.  
>'I'm <em>so<em> sorry, Kurt,' he sobbed. 'I'm sorry for fucking this all up. I'm sorry for singing that song and embarrasing you. I'm sorry for making you angry and I'm sorry for sleeping with Sebastian. I'm sorry for saying that about your mother. I'm sorry for trying to win you back by singing this song. I _know_ I don't deserve you. And I've been trying to keep my distance, I did! But you're so... _I love you_, Kurt! I freaking love you and there's absolutely _nothing_ I can do about it! My dad tried to beat it out of me, two times. I tried to get rid of it by taking my distance, by screwing Sebastian Smythe, but non of it worked and by now-  
>To be really honest I don't want to get rid of this feeling anymore, Kurt! I don't think I ever did, I was just really scared of make me feel so complete, so special and every time you look at me, I feel like I'm the luckiest person alive. Simply because you give me attention. I love you, Kurt and I don't want to change it for one moment.'<br>They stared at each other, Blaine still holding Kurt's hand. All the emotions completely overwhelmed Kurt, leaving him completely speechless. Blaine took his silence the wrong way.  
>He let go of Kurt's hands, dropping his gaze to the floor to hide his pain and stood up.<br>'I'm sorry you don't feel the same way about me,' he choked and then started walking through the door.  
>His voice made Kurt snap out of whatever trance he was in and his jumped up, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and turned him around. He didn't hesitate but pressed him lips to Blaine's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.<br>'I love you too,' he whispered against the soft lips, looking straight into the hazel eyes. No... They were golden again, golden because he was the happiest he's ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aww! Aren't they a cute couple?  
>The song is Creed - Away In Silence, which is the song I based this entire fic around, and also named it after!<br>Oh, and don't worry! It's not over yet! ;-)  
>Our beautiful Klaine isn't rid of Sebastian Smythe yet and Blaine has to earn Kurt's complete trust back.<br>Until next time! :-D**  
><strong><br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey, guys!  
>So, the first thing you'll notice about this chapter is the fact that the formatting is actually good and not my usual crap!<br>Thank my wonderful bèta **_**Azaelia67**_**, who I can't possibly be more thankful for her nice feedback and quick bèta-ing!**

**The second thing you'll notice is that this is a week too late... SORRY!  
>There was this school assignment, and me and my friend didn't do it good enough so our teacher wouldn't let us enter our exams.<br>But it's fixed! We fixed it, but it obviously took a lot of my time!  
>But here it is and I hope you enjoy! 3<br>**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt just stood there in the middle of the choir room, arms still wrapped around each other and both with huge grins on their faces. It was like one of those movies, when the two lovers stared deep into each others' eyes and shared every emotion with one look. They leaned in for another soft kiss, only to be rudely interrupted by one Santana Lopez.<p>

'So, gays, can you cut the sappy crap and just show us a hot make out session?'

'Way to ruin the moment, Santana,' Rachel laughed, beaming at the two boys who were still in each others' arms.

'Oh, we can show you a hot make out session, alright,' Blaine said, smirking and winking playfully.

'So you only said those things to get into my pants, eh?' Blaine's eyes widened.

'No, no, _no_! Kurt, I-'

'Blaine-'

'No, listen! That's not true, okay! Just-'

'_Blaine_-'

'I really meant what I said and-'

'BLAINE!' The curly haired boy stared at him, looking a little startled and panic still visible in his eyes.

'I was only joking,' Kurt said, chuckling.

'Oh...' Blaine turned red, staring at the ground, looking a bit embarrased. 'Right... Sorry.'

Kurt replied with a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips : 'It was kind of cute, though.'

Blaine blushed and Kurt suddenly felt unbelievably proud of being able to make _Blaine Anderson_ blush.

'Anders- Blaine,' Artie suddenly said. 'What was that thing about your dad... beating you?'

Everybody frowned at Blaine who had visibly paled and was beginning to pull away from Kurt.

'Mind your own bussiness,' he snapped, pushing Kurt away roughly. But Kurt refused to let it happen again and pulled Blaine back with just as much force.

'_Don't you dare_,' he hissed. 'You said you'll never shut me out, remember? Besides, they only want to help you, honey.'

Blaine stared at him with panic visible in his wide eyes. 'No, Kurt, I can't- I just- Just-' He tried to pull away but Kurt just pressed him closer to his chest until he gave in. He put his head on Kurt's shoulder who could feel his boyfriend's body tremble.

'Shh, honey, I'm here,' he whispered. In the corner of his eye he could see Mr. Shuester taking a step towards the boys.

'Blaine?' he said carefully. 'Do you- I mean, I can make an appointment with Ms. Pillsbury? Maybe- If you feel more comfortable talking to her...'

When Blaine didn't reply, Kurt looked at the Spanish teacher. 'That would be nice, Mr. Shue.'

Mr. Shuester nodded, looking more concerned and serious than Kurt has ever seen him. When he looked around the choir room he saw his teacher's look on the faces of every one of his friends. Except for Puck, who looked a little... Annoyed?

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder and looked around too, relaxing a little bit more.  
>He turned his head back at his boyfriend.<p>

'Kurt,' he whispered. 'Can we go hom- eh, to your place?' Kurt smiled at the curly haired boy and took his head.

'Yeah, let's go _home_,' he said and with one last nod to Mr. Shuester they left the choir room.

Kurt was just loading his books from his locker into his bag when Blaine's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and Kurt saw a slightly familiar name flash on the screen before Blaine turned his phone off. _Sebastian Smythe_.

'Sebastian Smythe? Isn't that the guy you... eh, you know... That guy I met this morning?'

Blaine frowned a little and nodded. 'What does he want from you?'

'Honestly,' Blaine said, 'I have no idea. He's been trying to call me all day but I've been avoiding him. I was a bit too focussed on winning you back. And I know that he only wants sex out of this, so he shouldn't even bother-' Kurt flinched a little at that. 'Don't worry, baby. I'm all _yours_. That's not my life anymore, and honestly, it has never really been _my_ life. It's just what everybody expected of me and... I just gave them what they wanted-'

'Anderson!' Puck came walking towards them. 'What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!'

He shoved Blaine into the locker. Blaine whimpered, wrapping his arms protectively around his own torso and Kurt shoved Puck in return.

'What the fuck do _you_ think you're doing, Noah?' he yelled. 'He has broken ribs-'

'I don't fucking care !' Puck shot back. He turned back to Blaine. 'I know we made up in juvie and shit, but I _won't_ let you hurt Kurt! I know what you did to Mark and-'

'Mark deserved every single thing that happened to him, Puckerman,' Blaine snapped back.

Kurt was confused, and so were the others. Who the hell was Mark?

'You keep saying that _shit_ but you never gave me an actual reason _why_ they deserved it!'

'Like I've told you a million times before, it's none of your _fucking_ business!'

'It became my fucking business when you started coming after Kurt!'

'I'm NOT ''coming after Kurt'', you-'

'SHUT UP!'

Puck and Blaine were staring at Kurt, panting lightly and eyes wide. Kurt's head was spinning.

'Jesus, guys,' he said. 'Will you shut the hell up and _explain_ what is going on here?'

Blaine looked a little scared and his voice was shaking when he spoke. 'Kurt... I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry, baby. I'm just not ready yet-'

'Cut the _fucking_ crap,' Puck interrupted. 'You're ''not ready yet''? You know what? If you're ''not ready yet'', I'll tell Kurt about all that crap you did!'

'NO, Puckerman, don't you fucking _dare_-'

'He robs people. He threatens them with a knife, saying he'll kill them when they scream-'

'No, no, _no_...' Blaine dropped to the floor, trembling with his hands pressed to his ears.

'He _killed_ somebody, Kurt. A friend of mine, named Mark. And no, I'm not going to pretend Mark was a good guy but he _didn't_ deserve that fate! Being stabbed by the love of his life-'

Blaine was hyperventilating by this time, and Kurt didn't know what to do, completely in shock. Silence fell in the hallway, only broken by Blaine heavy breathing and sobs. Kurt kneeled down in front of his boyfriend and tried to calm him down. He put his hands gently on his arms and forced him to meet his eyes.

'Blaine, honey,' he whispered. 'Calm down, honey, I'm right here. I'm right here.'

'D-don't leave me,' Blaine gasped, tears falling from his eyes.

'I won't, honey,' Kurt replied, feeling a little helpless. 'I won't leave you.'

Blaine seemed to calm down after those words, his breathing slowing down and the panic disappearing from the hazel eyes.

'Can you get up?' he asked after a few seconds.

Blaine nodded and Kurt stood up straight again, reaching his hand out to his boyfriend. Blaine took it gratefully and pulled himself to his feet, still shaking a little bit. Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders, supporting him, and they walked passed a scared-looking Puck, completely ignoring him.

'Let's go home, honey.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, this is probably the worse chapter yet but I have this terrible writer's block... I hope next chapter will be better!  
>Everything will be explained next chapter.<br>Follow me on Twitter: elisahpfreak**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey, guys!  
>Okay, first of all: I'm sorry... I had a writer's block last chapter and I didn't even realise what I had written until my friend Manon said: <strong>_**Oh, yeah, sure! Make him a killer!**__**-_-**_** And I was like: fuck...  
>But don't worry, my friends! I have a (hopefully) good idea for this! ;-)<strong>

**Second of all: OMDG! 40 REVIEWS? Thanks! :-D 333  
>This chapter is mostly flashback and really angsty... So, yeah...<strong>

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta **_**Azaelia67**_**! She kind of made the warning... I didn't realise it was that bad actually! ;-)**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**** WARNING: VIOLENCE! ****

Blaine was still unsteady on his feet when he walked to the Hudmel's front door and Kurt was still supporting him. They made their way to the kitchen in silence. Kurt helped Blaine to sit on a chair before pouring him a glass of water. He placed the glass on the table in front of his boyfriend and sat down next to him, taking one of his hands in his own.

Blaine took a small sip of water, and looked at Kurt smiling, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. If anything it only made him look more haunted.

'Of course you want to know the whole story now, don't you,' he said softly. Kurt thought for a moment.

'No,' he then said. 'I obviously want to know but I'm _not_ going to pressure you into telling things you're not ready to share with me.' Blaine shook his head.

'No, I can do this,' he said. 'I just- I don't really know where to start so maybe you could... You know, ask questions?' Kurt nodded.

'Okay, I guess I can do that... But don't answer if you're not ready to...' Blaine nodded, lowering his eyes to his lap.

'Who is Mark?' Blaine sighed and Kurt could tell by the way his shoulders tensed he was already expecting that question but didn't look forward to answering it. 'You don't have to answer if-'

'No,' Blaine cut in, still not meeting his eyes. 'No, I have to tell you. If I don't, I think I never will...' Kurt nodded and Blaine took a few deep breaths before he started telling.

_ A fifteen year old Blaine Anderson was walking down the hallway of Westerville High School when he was suddenly shoved into a locker, full force. _

_'Watch it, faggot,' the jock yelled, high fiving his friends. Blaine sighed, ran a hand through his gelled black hair and continued walking, head held high. _

_He knew that he could avoid the bullying, or at least make it tone down a bit. He could stop wearing bow ties and suspenders, he could quit Glee club and join the football team. He could stop 'acting so gay' as his father called it when he told him about the bullying. But Blaine saw no reason. In a few years he will be gone from this school and he'll probably never see these jocks again. He'll move to New York, marry a nice guy and have the perfect life._

I'm not going to change for anybody_, he thought as he stepped into the choir room. All the other members and the teacher were already talking but they paid no attention to Blaine as he sat down with them. They knew he had to wait til a few minutes after the bell rang to walk through the hallways, or he'll end up with a concussion again. It's sick, knowing that your teacher knows you're getting bullied that bad, and doesn't do anything about it._

_They were discussing Regionals. Of course, they were! It was the only thing they had been talking about for the past month, and tonight would be the 'big night' as their teacher liked to call it. _

_Blaine didn't join in the conversation. To anyone else this would've looked like a lack of interest, but his show choir friends all knew that as soon as Blaine showed his opinion, it would be shot down by the teacher. Not that his 'friends' stood up for him against that homophobic bastard. They all wanted their solo's too bad to care about Blaine's feelings._

_No, Blaine never got solo's but he didn't care. As long as he got to stand on stage and sing, it didn't matter who could hear him and who they paid attention to. He felt _alive_ when he was on stage, and that was something he rarely felt when he wasn't._

_His mom and Katy were worried about him, he knew that. They wanted to help him but Blaine knew they helped him enough by convincing his dad to lay off a bit._

God, my life's a mess_, he thought as he walked out of the school and into the bus that would bring them to Lima, where Regionals was going to take place._

_Their performance went fast and flawless and soon everybody was cheering and yelling, holding up a big trophy. Even Blaine couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on his face. _

_The rest of the team went to get dinner with the teacher in a restaurant called Breadsticks but Blaine knew he wasn't really welcome so he said goodbye to his 'friends', using the excuse of being tired and walked off, dailing his mother's number and pretending not to hear the annoyed and disgusted murmers behind him._

_His mom picked up almost straight away. 'Hello, baby boy! How did it go?'_

_'We won,' Blaine said happily, despite his urge to throw up in misery._

_'Oh, that's great, honey! I'm so proud of you! Do you want me to pick you up?'_

_'Yes, please.'_

_'Okay, honey, I'll be there in a bit! Please, take care of yourself!'_

_'I will! Be careful on your way here, mom.'_

_'I will,' Mrs. Anderson said, a smile in her voice. 'Bye!'_

_'See ya!'_

_In a little over fifteen minutes his mom's car appeared at the school, which made Blaine realise that his mum had already been waiting for him to call. If anything, that only made him feel more sick._

_'Hello, baby boy,' she said sweetly when he stepped in. _

_'Hey, mum,' he murmured as she drove off._

_'Are you okay, sweetheart? You look a little sick.'_

_'I'm fine,' Blaine said, looking out the window. They drove the rest of the trip in silence until they were a few blocks from home and the car started shaking._

_'Oh, my god, oh, my _god_,' Mrs. Anderson said, eyes wide. Blaine jumped to action._

_'Mum, calm down, okay,' he said calmly. 'It's under control. Pull over so we can check the car.' She took a few deep breaths and parked the car at the side of the road. Blaine stepped out and checked the tires to see if the problem was there. The tires looked fine._

_'Mum,' Blaine said from behind the car. 'Can you try and start the car?' She tried, but unsuccessfully. Blaine sighed._

_'Maybe we should call someone or-'_

_'No,' Mrs. Anderson cut in. 'We'll just leave the car here for tonight and we'll call someone tomorrow. It's dark outside and I don't want to stay here much longer. I don't trust this neighbourhood.' Blaine nodded and sighed again as his mum stepped out of the car and locked the door._

_'Come on, sweetheart, let's go home,' she said, stepping onto the sidewalk. She grabbed Blaine's arm when he walked up to her, and he put his hand on hers, smiling reassuringly._

_He knew his mum was always scared to walk around town at night, especially at this part of town. There wasn't a day that went by without another crime being committed here. _

_They had only just turned the corner when Blaine was roughly being pulled away from his mum and thrown down on his knees. He heard his mother's muffled scream and felt cold metal pressing to his temple. He slowly looked up to see his mum pinned to a wall, a knife pressed to her throat by a rather small figure wearing a black hoodie._

_'Be _quiet_,' he heard him hiss and his mum whimpered, causing the man to slam her against the wall again. 'Give me all your money.'_

_'B-b-but my wallet is in my c-car,' Mrs. Anderson whispered, a single tear falling from her eyes._

_'Where is that car?' Mrs. Anderson whimpered again._

_'It's just around the corner,' Blaine said quietly. 'I have the keys.' The guy holding him was trying to pull him up but he refused._

_'Let my mother go, and I'll get it.' The man who was still pinning Mrs. Anderson to the wall laughed softly._

_'Seriously? I don't think you're in a position to demand, you fag,' said the man pressing the gun to his head. Blaine flinched at the name and he see the guy pinning his mum to the wall doing the same, before speaking up again. _

_'How's this: you get that money, and I _won't_ kill her.' _

_Blaine stood up and pulled the keys out of his pocket. The gun was now pressed to the back of his head, sending a shiver down his spine. His heart was pounding so hard he was convinced they were going to shoot him to quiet him. A million ideas were running through his mind. Ways to escape, ways to save his mum and call the police. But he knew he couldn't do anything like that. He'd only bring his mother's life in danger, and that was something he'd always try to avoid._

_He made his way back to the car, followed by the man with the gun and opened it with shaking hands. He made a move to turn on the light in the car, but the robber growled, pressing the gun against his spine._

_'Don't you dare,' he hissed and Blaine had to blink his tears away. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out his mother's wallet. He immediately handed it to the robber, who roughly pulled him out of the car and slammed the door closed. He started forcing him back to Mrs. Anderson and the other robber._

_'Mark,' the guy behind Blaine said. The other robber looked up. _His name is Mark_, Blaine thought. He could see his face now and realised with a shock that he was barely older than him, seventeen at most. The robber with the gun threw the wallet to Mark, who caught it easily and grinned. His gaze dropped to Blaine's scared face and his grin turned into a smirk. _

_'Hello there, gorgeous,' he whispered. He turned back to his friend. 'Hey, T, maybe I can have some fun with this one.' Blaine's breathing quickened. Mark let go of Mrs. Anderson, who dropped to the floor crying and starting walking towards Blaine, who was shaking violently. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears burning. Suddenly a rough hand was stroking his cheek, a smelling breath on his face. He heard Mark moan and opened his eyes to see his gray eyes staring at him, lust blown._

_'You look so hot, babe,' he whispered and Blaine couldn't help the tear that slipped down his cheek. Mark chuckled. _

_The hand on his cheek slipped down to his shoulder, tracing his torso, stroking his thigh____and then cupped his crotch. He bit his lip, trying not to scream but he couldn't help the sob that escaped him. Suddenly Mark was being pulled away from him with a huge force. By his mum, he realised a second later. Another second later he saw his mum being pinned against the wall again, and heard her horrible scream as the knife in Mark's hand pierced her body. He saw the blood leaking from the wound, soaking her shirt as Mark pulled back and stabbed again, and again, and _again_. _

_'JESUS, MARK!' Blaine barely realised the robber Mark refered to as 'T' dropped him on the floor. He didn't even realised he started screaming until he felt a shoe collide with his ribs. He only screamed harder, not listening to the panicked conversation between the two robbers. He only had eyes for his mother who had dropped to the ground._

_'Give it to me!'_

_'NO, Mark! You went too far, dude!'_

_'Give me the FUCKING GUN!'_

_'No- _shit! _Give it back! Are you going to shoot him?'_

_'SHUT UP!' _

_Blaine felt a horrible pain in his shoulder, making him choke on his screams. He heard footsteps: the robbers were running away. _

_Blaine crawled to his mother, who was still bleeding on the floor._

_'Mommy,' he whispered. His head was spinning as he saw those hazel eyes staring back at him. 'Mommy...'_

_He watched as the life slowly drained out of his mother's eyes. He barely heard the footsteps running towards them, the unfamiliar screams, before he blacked out, holding his mother's cold hand._

**A/N The flashback will continue on the next chapter!  
>I hope you liked this! Please, drop me a review if you can! :-) 3<br>Follow me on Twitter: elisahpfreak**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey, guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but... well, my exams are coming up and I really don't want to screw them up!  
>I'll try writing as much as I can, but probably not as often as now, I'm sorry!<br>This chapter will start with a little bit present Klaine conversation and then the flashback will continue and a lot more will be explained!  
>A big thank you to my wonderful beta <strong>_**Azaelia67**_**! :-)  
>I hope you enjoy this!<strong>

* * *

><p>'A couple of people living down that street heard the gun shot and saw them run away. By the time they arrived I had blacked out and my mum...' Blaine dissolved into tears, burying his head in his hands.<p>

Kurt had tears streaming down his own face and pulled his boyfriend to his chest, stroking his dark curls. He waited until Blaine had calmed down a bit before he asked his next question.  
>'Gun shot?' Blaine raised his head and nodded.<p>

'He tried to shoot me to silence me.' He pulled back and shoved down his shirt a bit to show a big scar on his shoulder. 'Terrible aim though. He shot me in the shoulder, only making me scream harder.' Kurt flinched at his harsh tone. 'And after my mum's death... everything came crumbling down. My dad was drunk so often and Katy was devastated. And I just- I couldn't get it out of my head...' He shivered before he added in a low voice: 'I still can't...' Kurt pulled Blaine back to his chest.

'The worse was that the police hadn't been able to identify the robbers. They were never caught... Until I saw that guy named Mark in the mall one day and I decided to take the law into my own hands...'

* * *

><p><em>'Come on, go!' Blaine's head snapped up as soon as he recognised the voice. The voice that had haunted all his nightmares... <em>Mark_._

_He saw the boy standing in front of a store. Next to him stood a tanned boy with a mohawk, looking very nervous. Blaine took a few steps closer, making sure nobody noticed him._

_'I don't know, dude,' the mohawk guy said uncertainly. 'It's just-'_

_'Do you want to get in or what?' Mark snapped. 'Don't be a pussy and just fucking _do_ it!' _

_The other boy shivered and nodded. 'Okay, tell me what I have to do.'_

_'Do you see that woman over there?' Mark pointed to a young woman who had just put her wallet in the front pocket of her bag. 'Easy target.' He gave the mohawk guy a small shove. 'Come on, Puckerman, you can do this.'_

_Puckerman nodded and walked towards the lady. When he passed Blaine, he could hear him whisper to himself: 'OK, calm down... Distract her first... OK, I can do this...'_

_Blaine leaned back against the wall behind him and watched as Puckerman approached the lady, completely unaware of Mark's eyes on him._

_'Miss, can I ask you something,' Puckerman said. His voice was shaking a little but the woman didn't notice._

_'Of course,' she said with a small smile._

_'Can you point me to the nearest restaurant?' The woman turned her back to the boy with the mohawk, pointing to the restaurant Mark was leaning against._

_'Right there,' she said friendly, unaware of the boy's hand sneaking into her bag and lifting the wallet from it. He quickly put it in the pocket of his own jacket before she turned around._

_'Thanks, miss,' he said with a small smile before turning around and walking back to Mark. When he passed Blaine again, the curly haired boy sneaked his hand into Puckerman's jacket and grabbed the wallet from it. He saw Mark's eyes widen; he had seen Blaine's movements, but Puckerman was completely unaware. Blaine followed him back to Mark, and stopped a few feet away, staring back at Mark with a smirk._

_'Was that okay?' Puckerman asked with a nervous voice. Mark's surprised expression disappeared and he started to smirk, turning his attention back to Puckerman._

_'Sure,' he said. 'Now hand me the wallet.' The tanned boy searched in his jacket, confidence disappearing slowly._

_'I- I swear I-'_

_'There you go,' Blaine interrupted. He threw the wallet at Mark, who caught it, still smirking._

_'You, my friend, are the smoothest criminal,' he said to Blaine, who winked in return, ignoring his urge to strangle Mark, make him suffer like his mother did._

_Puckerman watched the exchange with big eyes. 'W-what- how-' _

_Blaine laughed. 'I heard you guys talking and I thought: let's show them what I can do.' _

_He saw the way Puckerman's eyes narrowed but Mark grinned at him. 'You're awesome, dude! What's your name?'_

_'Blaine,' he said. 'Blaine Anderson.'_

_'I'm Mark James,' Mark replied. 'And this guy is Noah Puckerman.' He put his hand on Puckerman's shoulder, who offered Blaine a pained smile._

_'Call me Puck,' he said and Blaine nodded._

_'So, where did you learn to do that?' Mark asked, holding up the wallet. Blaine shrugged._

_'My brother taught me,' he lied. He didn't even have a brother but it sounded less suspicious than _'I used to be really good at games for children.' _And Mark bought it. 'It gives me some pocket money once in a while.'_

_'Your parents approve of this shit?' Puck asked. Blaine's smile disappeared._

_'My mother's dead and my father's a homophobic drunk,' he said, trying not to think about the fact that the sole reason his family was falling apart like that was standing right in front of him._

_'Oh, that sucks, dude,' Puck said. 'Are you gay?' Blaine's head snapped up. 'I- I mean, you said your father is homophobic, so I just thought...' His voice trailed off and he looked a little scared under Blaine's hard gaze._

_'Yes, I'm gay,' Blaine said. 'Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?' Puck shook his head, eyes wide._

_'N-no, not at all! I mean, a good friend of mine is gay.'_

_'So am I,' Mark said. Blaine stared at him, surprised. _This is going to make things a whole lot easier_, he thought. _

_'Oh, really,' he said, winking at Mark. Mark smirked in return._

_'Really,' he whispered back seductively. Puck coughed softly, causing both Blaine and Mark to glare at him. _

_'Blaine, do you want to come with us to meet our friends?' Mark asked after an awkward silence. Blaine thought for a moment and nodded. _

_'Yeah, sure.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Six months later a lot had changed. Mark had introduced Blaine to his friends and convinced him to join them in their robberies and pickpocketing. Eventually they got together and even had sex. Mark had told him he loved him and Blaine returned it. But meanwhile he was planning something.<em>

_'Seriously, Blaine, you're one of the best! I'm so glad we picked you up from the streets!' One of them exclaimed, causing the other boys to laugh and cheer._

_'So am I,' Mark whispered in Blaine's ear, who was sitting on his lap. He planted a soft kiss in his neck and Blaine turned to him, smiling and ignoring the anger he felt every time he looked into those grey eyes. He leaned back into Mark's touch._

_'C'mon, gorgeous,' he whispered back, standing up and grabbing Mark's hand. 'Let's go to your bedroom.' The other boys were catcalling as Blaine started dragging Mark to the bedroom. Nobody was aware of the knife in Blaine's back pocket._

_As soon as they had closed the door, Mark started kissing his boyfriend, pushing him backwards until the back of his knees collided with the bed and they fell on it. After a few seconds Blaine pulled back, cupping Mark's cheek whose eyes fluttered closed._

_'Do you think you would ever commit a murder?' he asked. Mark's eyes shot open and he looked at Blaine, confused._

_'Where does that come from?' Blaine shrugged, still cupping Mark's cheek to make sure he didn't notice Blaine's hand digging in his own back pocket. 'Well,' Mark said after a short silence, 'I don't think so.' Blaine closed his eyes and nodded, trying to compose his anger until Mark's voice snapped him out of it._

_'Would you?' he asked._

_'I want to kill the man who murdered my mother,' Blaine said truthfully. Mark nodded._

_'I totally get that,' he said. 'If you ever find him, we'll kill him together, okay?' Blaine smiled at this, a dark wicked smile._

_'That's impossible,' he said softly. Mark frowned._

_'What do you mean?' Blaine pulled the knife from his back pocket and pushed it against Mark's throat who looked at him with wide eyes. 'Blaine, what-'_

_'Do you remember that woman, Mark?' Blaine snapped. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. 'Do you remember that woman seven months ago? The one that you stabbed to death because she tried to protect her _son_ from being raped?' Mark's eyes widened in realisation._

_'Blaine,' he whimpered. 'Blaine, I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry-'_

_'I bet you are, now that you're the one with a knife pressed to your throat.' Mark started sobbing._

_'I'm really sorry! I love you, Blaine! I love you! Please-' He was cut off by a gasp as the knife pierced his body.  
><em>

* * *

><p>'And I killed him.' Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring at him, looking even paler than before. 'I killed him while he said he loved me.' He started sobbing in his hands and Kurt had let go of him, still shocked.<p>

'I'm sorry, Kurt,' he said. 'I wish I never did it. I feel sick all the time. I want to end this, Kurt. Please, end this. Please, end this.' He kept rambling and Kurt snapped out of his shocked haze.

'Blaine,' he whispered. Blaine raised his head and looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. 'Do you honestly feel sorry for what you did?' Blaine's eyes filled with fresh tears as he whispered his answer.

'No.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this! :-)  
>I'll update as soon as I can!<br>Follow me on Twitter: elisahpfreak**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
>I've tried to update but there were these exams and these friends and it's just too much for one life but who cares!<br>A huge thanks to my beta **_**Azaelia67**_**! 3  
>Here's the new chapter! ;-)<br>I hope you enjoy it! :-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Do you honestly feel sorry for what you did?'<br>'No.'_

Kurt nodded and stood up, wiping the tears off his face. Blaine was staring up at him, his hazel eyes tearfilled and big, but he ignored him. He grabbed his jacket from where he had thrown it on the nearest chair and put it on. Blaine jumped up.

'W-where are you g-g-going?' he whispered panicking.

'I'm going for a walk,' Kurt replied, still avoiding his boyfriend's gaze. 'I need to be alone for a moment.' Blaine nodded but walked towards Kurt and started pulling off his jacket. The curly haired boy looked hurt as Kurt flinched away. 'What are you doing?' he asked sharply.

'You shouldn't have to leave your own house just because you don't want to see me, Kurt,' Blaine said calmly, but Kurt could see him trembling. He slowly pulled off his jacket and put it back on the chair, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

'Well,' he said eventually. 'Leave.' Blaine nodded again, a single tear falling down his cheek. He stepped closer to Kurt, and leaned forward. He pressed the softest of kisses to Kurt's cheek and then moved his lips to his ear.

'_I'll make me worthy of your love_.' He pulled back again and left the house, not meeting Kurt's eyes. As soon as he heard the familiar sound of the front door closing Kurt sank to the ground, sobbing into his hands.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt made his way through the hallways of McKinley with his head bowed. He didn't really know why he had sent Blaine away the day before. He wasn't angry with him, nor was he scared that he might do the same to him. He just knew he had needed a moment for himself.<p>

'Welcome to Glee club, faggot!' The slur from Kurt's left was followed by the sound of an ice cold slushie hitting skin. He turned around to see two jocks walking away with smirks on their faces and empty cups in their hands, leaving behind a short boy with glasses, way too much hair gel and a bow tie. He even wore suspenders, Kurt noticed as he came closer. The boy was completely covered in red slush.

'Are you okay?' The boy's head snapped up and hazel met blue. 'Blaine...' Blaine let out a nervous laugh.

'Hi, Kurt,' he whispered. 'How are you doing?' Kurt didn't answer but kept staring at his boyfriend's new look. Blaine started to look more self consious and insecure with the second. 'I- I thought if I wanted to show you that I'm willing to change for you I could best start with changing back.' He mentioned to his outfit. 'T-this is me, I guess... Well, without the slushie, obviously.' He chuckled but stopped when Kurt still didn't react. Blaine dropped his gaze again and turned around, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. It was then when Kurt snapped out of his shocked haze and walked into the bathroom after his boyfriend.

Blaine was pulling off his shirt, suspenders already hanging loosely around his hips and his bowtie on the sink. Kurt was now standing behind him, his hands on his shoulders and offering him a small smile through the mirror.

'Bend over,' he whispered. Blaine's eyes widened and a lot of emotion crossed his face before Kurt realised what he said. 'I- I mean, so I can wash your hair, you pervert. Now bend over and keep your mouth shut.' Blaine laughed and bended over the sink while Kurt was pulling a bottle of shampoo out of his bag.

'I can't say I'm not glad this happened,' he said while pouring water over Blaine's head. 'I mean, I love the outfit but sweetie, please drop the hairgel. I love your curls.' Blaine laughed again before snapping his mouth shut again, pulling a face.

'I told you to keep your mouth shut, dumbass,' Kurt said with a fond smile on his face. A short silence fell before Kurt broke it with a whisper. 'I'm not mad at you, you know.' Blaine's head snapped up and Kurt pushed it gently back down. 'I'm not scared of you either.'

'You're not?' Blaine said, despite Kurt's warnings.

'I'm not,' Kurt reassured before pulling back to grab a towel from his bag. 'Here, let me dry your hair.' Blaine stood up straight and Kurt started to dry his hair. Blaine groaned.

'Ugh, my hair's going to look like a mess.'

'Since when does the great badass Blaine Anderson care about his _hair_,' Kurt joked.

'Since he met the great wonderful perfect Kurt Hummel,' Blaine said seriously, causing Kurt to blush. 'Kurt,' Blaine said softly after a short silence. 'If you're not s-scared of me... Why did you flinch away from me?' Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, frowning.

'I... I don't you,' he said quietly. 'I guess... It was just... too soon? Does that make sense?' Blaine shrugged.

'None of this makes sense, Kurt.' Kurt nodded with a sad smile on his face. He leaned forward, cupping Blaine's face and kissed him passionately. Blaine immediatly reacted by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. Kurt felt his boyfriend's tongue on his bottom lip, asking for permission and he immediatly let him in. He slipped his hand from where it was tangled in Blaine's hair down his naked back and onto his ass, squeezing softly, drawing a long moan from the curly haired boy. They were so lost in each other they didn't even notice the girl standing in the doorway until she spoke up.

'Wanky,' Santana said. Kurt jumped away from Blaine as soon as he heard the voice.

'SANTANA!' he exclaimed, eyes wide.

'Get some, Hummel,' she smirked. Her eyes traveled from Kurt's slightly lust blown eyes to Blaine naked chest. '_Damn_, Anderson... If you weren't dating Hummel-' Kurt immediately wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer and scowled at Santana. The latina threw her hand in the air in mock surrender.

'Jeez, Hummel, calm down,' she said laughing. 'The last time I saw you two you were confessing your love for each other. I wouldn't come between that for a freaking one night stand, no matter how fine Anderson is or how amazing your ass looks in this skinnies.' Kurt blushed a little but smiled at the beautiful girl. 'You keep each other close, guys,' Santana said with a fond smile that you would almost only find when she looked at Brittany. She turned around and left the two boys alone in the bathroom.

The rest of the day went by really fast. Kurt and Blaine sat together in almost every class, simply joking around and talking about small things. They avoided all the heavy subjects, leaving them for later when they were alone. Kurt had a plan but he didn't talk about it until the final class.

'Let's skip Glee.' Blaine's head snapped up from where he was bend over his English assignment and he looked completely stunned.

'Why?'

'Because I want to show you something.' Blaine's confused look changed slowly into a wide smirk. Kurt hit his arm playfully. 'Oh, stop it, you perv! I meant, I want to take you somewhere. It's a very special place to me and if we're going to share our pasts, this is a perfect place for me to start.' Blaine saw the seriousness on his boyfriend's face and nodded solemnly.

'Okay.'

Kurt sent a quick text to Finn to tell him they were skipping Glee, and that he shouldn't be worried and they left in Kurt's car. They drove in silence, occasionally softly singing along to the radio but no actual conversation.

After a fifteen minutes drive, Kurt pulled over at a small park. Blaine looked confused while Kurt smiled fondly, his eyes clouded with memories. They stepped out of the car and Kurt immediatly grabbed Blaine's hand. He almost ran through the small gates and to the familiar hill in the centre of the park. As soon as they reached the top, Kurt dropped down on the grass and lied down on his back, sighing. It took him a few moments to realise Blaine was still standing next to him, looking slightly uncomfortable.

'Lie down,' Kurt said, smiling. Blaine stared at him.

'I- I don't know, Kurt-' Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him to the ground until he was lying next to him.

'I said lie down, Blaine.' He winked at the curly haired boy who laughed.

'You're so demanding, Kurt,' he teased, winking back. 'So, where exactly are we?'

'I used to go to this park every weekend with my mum,' Kurt said. 'She died of cancer when I was eight and I still come here whenever I can. It's a very special place to me,' he looked at Blaine and saw that he had been staring at him with big loving eyes, 'Which is why I wanted to share it with you. Because you're a very special person to me, Blaine.'

Blaine rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around Kurt, snuggling into his chest. Both boys sighed and got completely lost in the moment, forgetting about everything else. Blaine was the one to break the silence.

'I love you so much, Kurt,' he said softly into Kurt's chest. 'I sang to you about how I had changed and then I disappointed you again. But this time is different, Kurt, I promise. This time I'll change.'

'I love you, Blaine,' Kurt said while stroking Blaine's curls. 'I love _you_ and if you change, it has to be something you really want. I want you to be yourself, and I know you haven't had the chance to be yourself in a long time because people kept bringing you down. But I promise you that I'll be your safe haven. Your fresh air. You'll never have to pretend around me, Blaine.'

'I won't, Kurt,' Blaine whispered, his eyes fluttering close. 'No more pretending.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, I hoped you liked this!  
>I also wrote a little Klaine one shot! Maybe you can check it out? :-)<br>Anyways, have a good day! :-D 33**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N Hello, my dearest readers,**

**I'm very sorry to disappoint you but this is **_**not**_** a new chapter. In fact, I'm not sure if there will be a new chapter of this fanfiction.**

**I've been very busy with things like college and my internship and I've also started a few new fanfictions. Honestly, I'm stuck…**

**I'm completely out of ideas for this fanfiction and I regret to tell you that I'm planning to delete this and completely focus on my new fanfictions, so you don't have to wait for an update that may never come. BUT!**

**I've you are, for some reason, completely against me deleting this fanfiction and you think you can help me out of my writers block, please, drop me a review and help me! Because I'd be very sad to delete this, but like I said: I don't want to keep you waiting for an update that might never come.**

**I'm very sorry for the disappointment.**

**Love,  
>elisahpstarkid <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N *awkwardly sticks head around corner and waves* **

**Hello, my dearest readers! How are you? **

**I have some bad news… I'm not updating this fic… ever again! I'm currently having a lot of different stuff going on, both in my personal life and on internet. **

**If you haven't stopped reading yet, I'd love to do you an offer:**

**On my tumblr (elisahpstarkid) I started something I call 'Klainers Birthday Drabble project'. The idea is quite simple: people leave their birthdays and a Klaine AU or prompt in my ask box, and I write them a drabble for their birthday. **

**Now I'd like to offer you to leave your birthdays and a prompt in my ask box on Tumblr, my message box or reviews on here or my mentions on Twitter (elisahpfreak) and I'll write you a drabble! **

_**And **_**I'm giving you loyal readers the chance to prompt a new chapter for this fanfiction. Though I will mark this as completed, I will not delete them, though the only way I'll write something else for them is for one of your birthdays.**

**If you're reading this: I love you for believing in me and sticking around for so long. I'm sorry for failing you but I hope this makes up for it a little. I don't expect anyone to read this, though, that's why I don't feel so bad about quitting this fic. I feel like nobody was really like them anyway, and I realized they weren't my best.**

**Have a fantastic life and maybe, if you have the time, check out some of my other stuff? I promise not to abandon these as well! 3**

**All the love in the world,**

**Elisa**


End file.
